


医疗箱精灵饲养手册

by Againsthe, seyxs



Series: 精灵饲养手册 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyxs/pseuds/seyxs
Summary: ·联合宇宙（WFC）至战争结束混合IDWG1漫画设定（crossover）·精灵石+精灵武器/道具设定AU关于救护车和他那只急救箱以及急救箱上寄宿的精灵药师。了解精灵和精灵石，努力解决眼前的危机，遇到除了药师之外更多的精灵，以及随之而来的更多疑问。——精灵究竟是什么？





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一个复苏的精灵寄宿在救护车的急救箱上，自称药师。

塞伯坦是颗无比古老的星球，比任何人认为得都更古老。在赛博坦的历史上曾经发生过一次可怕的灾难，它改变了整个赛博坦的环境——从气体元素到地貌结构，毁灭了在此之前所有从火种源之井中诞生的机械生命。然而与此同时，正因为新的环境产生，才有了现如今生活在赛博坦表层甲板上的赛博坦人，以及许多其他的新的机械生命。  
这场灾难，或言赛博坦历史的转折点，被称为“天启”。  
一沃恩前，官方的探险队在刚刚经由甲板层变动来到表层的甲板上发现了一座遗迹，从中采集的样本进入科研中心后，经手检测的科学家——也是最出名的科学家，感知器得出了一个“有趣”的结论：  
这些样本来自天启之前。  
鉴于当时对天启前的赛博坦研究仍然处于空白的理论推测之中，这座遗迹也是第一份来自真实的印证。  
这岂止是“有趣”，这简直在科学界内引起了一场不亚于“天启”的震动。一时间几乎所有科学家——乃至其他人，都把关注的焦点放到了这座遗迹上。然而关注来得快，去得也快，因为几乎所有的研究和解析尝试都因为各种各样的原因铩羽而归，人们意识到想要得到其中的奥秘——无论是文化风潮还是可能存在的失落技术，想要从中获取它们需要付出的代价远高于他们短期内可以目测的回报——甚至很可能到头来竹篮打水一场空，一切投入都血本无归。  
于是到了最后还在持续研究的，只剩下了从一开始就显得格外淡定的感知器，以及他的一众团队：锻金实验室的科研官们。  
不追求名声。感知器的名字在赛博坦早已是科学的代名词。  
也不追求利益。若非特殊情况，政府总是无条件支持他的研究——从更高的角度来说，这显然是为了赛博坦整体的利益。  
感知器的研究总是很纯粹，纯粹为了科学。  
或许正是因为如此，所谓皇天不负有心人，从遗迹残破不堪的编码文件中，感知器找出了一条复原远古知识的方式。  
虽然目前还只是理论，并不能确保它一定能成功，但所谓的科学精神可不就是不断尝试么？

“所以这就是你说的那个……抱歉，你说的那个‘精灵石’？”救护车打断了感知器的“背景介绍”，指着科学家放在他桌上的箱子问。  
打开的箱子中央小心地用支架和缓冲材料支起了一块……矿石。字面意义。它粗糙的表面和不规则的造型实在让人很难和金属联系在一起。  
在感知器的介绍中，虽然天启为赛博坦带来了一次生命断层，但这并未改变赛博坦金属和机械生命的本质——它看起来与科学家们设想中发达的消失文明实在是大相径庭，反倒是矿石周围放置着的容器里那些液体闪烁着特殊的金属光泽。  
救护车确定它们不是目前已知的任何一种液态金属。  
几天之前，感知器通过他们过去曾经在铁堡学院时互相留下的私人通讯频道联系了救护车，向他请求了某种“特殊的”协助。  
于是在他们约定好的某个下午，感知器提着一只保管箱亲自跑到了医疗中心。  
“这是天火借我的箱子。”科学家解释说。  
如果这是那台大太空运输机的东西，那么可以理解，但这并不能改变它在显微镜的手里大得简直有些夸张的事实，并且，它真的很大。  
救护车不得不把自己的桌子完全清空才能让感知器把它四平八稳地放下。  
“是的，这就是‘精灵石’。”感知器走到那块古怪的矿石面前，小心地虚空指出其中的一小部分，“看这里。”  
救护车把自己的光镜放大倍率调到最高，也没有看出什么特别之处。  
它就是一块矿石，最多就是颜色比较特别。救护车瞅着放大后变得格外明显的斑驳色带，肮脏晦暗的红蓝原色混在一起，像是同时混进了铜离子和铁离子的结果。  
“我看不出来这儿有什么东西。”救护车说，“这就是块普通的矿石。感知器，你确定你没有把它和你地质同事的样本拿错吗？”  
感知器闻言露出了科普工作任重道远的神色。  
“这就是‘精灵石’。”科学家说，顿了顿，又补充，“非常珍贵，只是其貌不扬。”  
救护车再次抄起手。  
“那么。”他换了个问题，“我能问问它为什么叫'精灵石'吗？”  
“咳。”感知器举起一根手指，认真地看着救护车的眼睛说起，“好的，这个说法来自一颗表面布满碳基生命的……”  
“行了我知道了你不用继续说下去了。”首席医官当场翻了个白眼，并使用了打断三连。

感知器口中充满科学理论的“唤醒”，在救护车，从各个角度看来，和跳大神没什么两样——他都在其中找不到任何医学原理。这就好比拿着领导模块去给那些找不出原因，但就是有问题的家伙看，他们就会奇迹般地康复一样没有道理。  
救护车不信那套，但他答应——大概是那天下班的时候太累，处理器烧坏了——他答应给感知器帮个小忙。他答应替科学家饲养他所谓的“精灵”，并且甚至还要从忙碌的工作里抽出时间，把观察和检测出来的记录汇总起来变成数据给他研究。  
那天一定是救护车的处理器烧坏了，现在他后悔极了，可惜这世上并没有什么后悔药或是时光机器。  
后者说不好还真有。  
别管那茬了。  
救护车已经对着自己的急救箱看了有半个多大循环了。  
半个多大循环。对工作争分夺秒的医疗首席来说简直是一段不可饶恕的时间浪费，但恐怕在他弄明白感知器到底对这个急救箱做了什么之前，他都没办法安心去工作。  
谁渣的知道一旦他离开，这箱子会不会搞出什么幺蛾子来。  
对，这个“箱子”。

“你到底在看啥？”救护车的观察对象终于忍不住阴测测地开了口。  
他坐在急救箱上，一条吊儿郎当的腿上架着另一条吊儿郎当的腿。只从造型来看，他和赛博坦人没什么两样，但体型还没有他屁股底下的箱子来得大。  
他说不准能钻进箱子里藏起来。救护车想。  
这就是感知器在他的眼皮子底下捣鼓了近三个大循环之后弄出来的东西。  
一个小精灵。  
天尊知道它为什么叫小精灵。哦，是的，对，来自一颗大家都知道到底是哪一颗的泥球，对不起，得放尊重一点——碳基生命星球。  
小精灵抄着手，这个动作颇像先前救护车看感知器的时候。  
好吧，简直是如出一辙，但——救护车瞅瞅他胳膊上那两片形状鲜明的导流翼和高耸的肩塔——百分之一百二十是个飞行单位。  
医疗单位里就几乎没见过飞行单位。  
“喂！我跟你说话呢！”小精灵气势汹汹地嚷。他已经被医疗首席又晾了好一会儿，看来飞行单位的心高气傲无论在什么时候都没什么两样。  
医疗首席下意识地抬了抬头，像是担心他的喊叫会引来其他人——于是小精灵又开始说话，连珠炮似的说话。  
“别看了，其他人听不到的——他们也看不到我。我的元始天尊啊。那个自称科学家的人什么都没跟你说？还是说我只不过是睡了一觉，现在的科学家已经不是我以为那种的‘科学家’了？”  
如果让人听到居然有人质疑那个感知器的科学素养，一定会惊得到地上去找他们的光镜。救护车腹诽。  
“喂，你是医生吗？”小精灵抬起手，隔空戳戳救护车肩上的十字花，一脸的狐疑，又拍了拍屁股底下的箱子，“这是啥，你们的移动医疗站？它看起来不太好用。让我看看——”他闭上光镜像是感受了一番，几秒钟后他的表情从不耐烦变成了强烈的嫌弃，“就只是个箱子？它都没有内置系统吗？”  
那真的就只是个急救箱而已！  
救护车开始后悔了，不是后悔答应给感知器帮忙，而是后悔自己为什么非得挑个急救箱，可他当时真的是很认真的考虑过了——医术到他这程度，更重要的反而是物资，是关键时候是不是有合适的材料和零件让他用，而不是手术辅助。  
“如果你能让他的精神成长起来，它会让它寄宿的平台得到升级。虽然目前我们还不知道这种升级遵循怎样的机制，但它绝对会让它变得更好。”  
感知器的这段话，不得不说，是当时他能够打动救护车的最后一根稻草。如果这所谓的小精灵能升级一下他的急救箱绝对是件举足轻重的好事。哪怕它只是在现有的基础上能让急救箱装进更多材料和物资——管它是通过什么方式。  
但是救护车现在后悔了，他没成想到感知器口中听起来像是个低级智能系统似的玩意，居然到头来是一个——一个迷你“赛博坦人”。  
严格来说，是一个天启降临前的赛博坦人，旧时代的遗民，一个一觉睡了可能有几千亿年的古代化石级别的老古董。  
这可天差地别。  
而且救护车甚至合理怀疑他根本不知道自己现在到底在什么时代，赛博坦上究竟过去了多久，发生了什么。  
“那么。”救护车深吸了口气，决定从最基础的问题开始沟通，“你叫什么？”  
“名字？（——）。“小精灵说，停顿了几秒，露出了又一个嘲讽的表情，“你的表情告诉我你没有听懂。真没想到这个时代已经没落到连（——）语都没人用了。那可是神的语言，每一个神铸都应该学习的语言。”他把交叠的双腿互相换了一边，“最重要的是，神铸的名字总是通过这个语言发音的，你难道没有一个‘天赐名’吗？还是说你是台冷铸——天尊啊。”他扇了扇手，仿佛要把什么蚊子从自己面前赶走。  
救护车对此只能回以一个面无表情。  
“如果你不想让我一直都用‘喂’来叫你的话，就少说废话。”  
小精灵瞪着他。  
瞪着他好一会儿。  
然后他耸了耸肩，交叠的双腿放下。  
他甚至起来站在了急救箱的盖儿上。  
“好吧，保险起见，我要先问你另一个问题。”

过去的几循环里，对话只有一半发生在现实层面：救护车的部分。当小精灵对他说话的时候，他并没有“说话”，而是通过他与作为急救箱主人的救护车之间的某种联系，直接交流。  
这种交流虽然能打破古代语言和现代语言的壁垒，但“神的语言”之名并非虚妄，所以他又找上另一种交流途经。  
救护车从长时间的沉默中重新打开光镜，脸上的表情有些说不清道不明。这个形容词也同样合适刚才的体验。  
“感觉怎么样？”小精灵老神在在地问，他又已经坐下，甚至又翘起他的二郎腿，半眯着一边的光镜，用另一边斜着睨着面前的首席医官，“希望你没觉得我占了你的便宜——你占了我的便宜还差不多。”那可都是最高级的知识，想看一眼都得有非常高的资格才行的那种。他撇撇嘴，没有把这句话说出来。  
救护车没有立刻回答，几分钟后他才结束了自己的沉思，重新把目光落到小精灵的身上。  
“（——）。”不等他开口，小精灵就自行说道，然后抬起头望着他，“现在能听懂了吗？”他有些好奇这能不能行，毕竟这也是他的第一次尝试。  
救护车迟疑地摇了摇头，又艰难地点了点头。  
“没指望你能马上学会，差不多就得了。”小精灵没好气地踢了一下腿，臂膀上的机翼向后折去，还有些耷拉，“好好听，我叫（——）。”  
“嗯……”救护车搜索了片刻自己的数据库，在浩瀚如烟的塞伯坦语眼词汇中，值得庆幸，他找到了合适的对应词，“药师？”  
小精灵皱起了脸，对此不甚满意，但片刻后他就知道自己只能妥协。  
“随便你吧。”他说，自顾自地跳到桌上，又掀开一点儿急救箱的盖子，露出一条刚好够他爬进去的缝隙，“我累了！我要休息。”  
盖子在他的两条腿也消失在箱子里之后啪地合上，等救护车反应过来再去打开它时，里面已经没有了小精灵的身影，只有原本排列整齐的工具和物资。  
无影无踪，毫无痕迹。  
就好像之前的一切都只是救护车白日里发了一个梦，感知器通过某种技术把他耍得好一阵团团转。  
“别以为我休息了就不知道你在想什么。”药师的声音突然又从不知道哪的地方冒了出来，就在救护车的处理器里回荡。“呸，亏大发了，早知道我还不如不睡呢……真是便宜你了。”他咕哝着说，仿佛不知道救护车能把他听得一清二楚，最后一叹气，“算了，有事叫我。”  
救护车啪地关上急救箱，顺手就给它塞进了桌子底下的储物格里。  
医疗首席已经浪费了很多时间，他还有那么多事儿没做呢。

[医疗档案记录001]  
姓名：药师*  
年龄：未知  
类型：飞行单位  
职阶：工具类精灵（急救箱）**  
备注：  
天启前的遗民，性格糟糕，似乎是医疗相关职业者。  
*“神之语言”是什么东西？  
**以后不要答应给感知器帮忙，任何事情。  
——救护车  
[Re:医疗档案记录001]  
你忘记把你给自己看的备注删掉了。  
——感知器  
[Re:Re:医疗档案记录001]  
帮我删一下。  
——救护车

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

小精灵，不，药师。  
他这一觉睡了半个多月相循环，安静，平稳，没人打扰，就像他从未被唤醒过。  
当然没人打扰。  
足足过去了半个多月相循环，救护车才在感知器的提醒下突然想起自己的储物格里还塞着一个急救箱，有点儿特别的那种 。  
于是当一个想起自己忘了什么，一个又是一觉睡醒的两个家伙再一次面对面时，场面变得相当不可收拾。  
“我很不高兴！”药师说，“我变虚弱了。”  
站在急救箱上的精灵身周散发出了前无古人后无来者的黑色气场，就差把背景里的白色的箭头怼到一忽略他就是大半个月相的浑蛋脸上。  
救护车为这种形象生动的形容发出了符合医疗首席身份的中肯赞许，毕竟不是什么人都能做到把自己的情绪在力场里表现得这么淋漓尽致。  
“然后呢？”救护车问。  
药师恼火地把一罐从急救箱里抓出来的金属修补剂直接甩到他的脸上。救护车下意识躲了躲，罐子划过一道弧线啪唧落在地上，摔破了封口变成一地液体。  
“救护车！”他抬高音量一字一顿地尖声点名，“难道那个科学家没告诉你，你有义务好好照顾我吗？”  
这还——真的没有。救护车诚恳地想，但多少他还有点情商，理智地把这句话咽回了发声器里，没有直接说出来。  
他忘了小精灵能直接“读心”。  
另一罐金属修补剂精准地在他脸上炸开了一团银花。  
然而。  
救护车的第一反应是这罐修补剂的味道不太对。  
别问为什么他知道“对的” 修补剂应该是什么味道，虽然那是外用药品，但他是医疗首席，就这样。  
“感知器说的是让你住在里面可以升级我的急救箱……”  
“愚蠢！你像个什么都不懂的傻子！看看这些！”药师瞪着他，在救护车走神的时候他已经从医疗箱上下到了桌上，甚至把医疗箱里的东西都搬了出来，变质的药品，锈蚀的刀具，“你难道以为我是靠太阳能过日子的吗？而且你还把我放在储藏空间里！真是见鬼！半个多月相循环！如果我是个真正的赛博坦人，我早就因为缺乏能量而彻底下线了！动动你的锈脑子，我当然需要补给，定时的补给，充足的！如果你什么都不给我，我就只能消耗你的急救箱！你的修补剂就会变成一瓶没有用的东西！因为里面的元素在我沉睡的时候都已经被抽取干净了！”  
在药师这一连串的炮轰后，救护车磨了磨自己的嘴皮。  
“真麻烦。”他说，然后转身就走。  
在药师气急败坏地把剩下的东西全都丢到他身上之前，救护车就大步流星地离开了他的医疗室。  
天尊啊。  
他根本一点儿都不虚弱。  
关上门的救护车听着医疗室里噼里啪啦砸东西的声音，再次磨了磨自己的嘴皮。  
也擦了把脸。

[即时通信]  
由救护车创建。  
感知器加入。  
救护车：他问我要东西。  
感知器：什么？  
救护车：补给。  
感知器：你的急救箱里原本装什么？  
救护车：药物，耗材，之类的。  
感知器：那就拿这些东西给他。  
救护车：别的建议？  
感知器：……  
感知器：别拿劣质品。  
救护车离开。  
救护车加入。  
救护车：帮我找个人去收拾一下我的医疗室。  
救护车离开。  
感知器：我怎么帮你找？  
感知器：……  
感知器离开。

“这个没用。”  
“哦。”  
“这个质量太差，没用。”  
“哦。”  
救护车靠在桌边，气定神闲，光镜都不抬一下。  
“这是什么？……那这个也没用。”  
“哦。”  
“……这些都——还有这个，这个——没用。”  
“哦。”  
一桌整齐的药剂和补给材料慢慢在药师的指挥下，被分成了两座堆起来的小山。一座大一些，一座明显小许多。最后，药师站到小一点的那座山面前，挥开手臂比划了一下，把这一部分的东西都划进范围：“好了。只有这些有用，其他的都是垃圾。”  
“哦。”救护车说。  
“救护车！”药师从桌上飞起来，怼到救护车的面前，“你有没有在认真听——我说，你拿来的这些，只有这么一点有用！”  
近在咫尺的大喊大叫终于唤回了神游的意识，救护车抬了抬光镜。  
“嗯？”  
然后他皱起了眉。  
“就这些？”  
他看着桌上小一点的那座山，可能还不到他找来的所有可能有用的东西里的三分之一。以首席医官对这些东西的了解，只需要粗略地扫描一遍，就能知道堆成一堆的东西里有什么。  
药师的表情看着比他还不爽。  
“对，就这么一点，这还是我把多多少少哪怕只有一丁点用的都挑出来了——就这点儿。”  
药师落回桌上，对那一堆被他判断成“没用的东西”踢了一脚。堆得并不严谨的东西立刻哗啦啦地塌了一半。不过药师会飞，他从坍塌的范围里离开，回到小的那堆边上。  
“你们就用这些破烂玩意去给人修理？”他看着被他自己弄得一团乱的桌面，把脸皱成一团，“简直不负责任。”  
救护车稍微站直了一些自己。  
“你是怎么分辨的？”他只来得及粗略地分辨了一下被药师挑出来的部分，特征鲜明，无一例外都是近几年刚刚应用到临床上的药物和器具。事实上其中有几件甚至不久之前从实验室交付到他手里，高度定制化，能否量产都还是个问题。  
这让他暂时说服了自己不要现在就把急救箱塞回桌子底下。  
他打算听听药师的理由，然后再把他塞回桌子底下。  
“价值！救护车，当然是价值！真不敢相信你居然问出这种问题来。”药师大声嚷着，他从小堆上抓起一支罐剂，也没有打开，只是拿在手里。“你知道价值是什么吗？你不知道，价值就是时间，时间就是价值。”他说，“这是一罐实验品，我的意思是，它是实验室制作的，不是工厂里制造的——我说错了吗？”  
“没有。”救护车抱起手臂，用食指敲击着自己的肘部。  
药师放下它，拿起另一罐。  
“这个，这种粘合剂，从离开实验室到投入生产之后的时间不会超过三个沃恩，总体的生产批次还没超过十批。”  
在救护车越来越凝重的神色里，药师一口气报出了七八样东西的资料，而医官能确定的是：他没有任何消息途径可以知道这一些，包括从救护车的数据库里。  
因为连救护车自己也不知道这些。  
生产批次？  
普莱姆斯啊。  
他只是个使用者而已，他要从何了解这些技术上的数据，又何必去了解？

“全部正确，最大的估计误差不超过14%。”感知器快速地回答道，“这太神奇了，你必须问问他是怎么做到的。”  
通讯内台里，科学家的声音从模糊到清晰，背景的杂音也从明显到彻底消失。以救护车的了解，他至少是从自己的实验室里离开穿过了两条走廊，到了一个没什么人而且信号不错的角落。  
科学院的安保级别比常人想象之中的还要森严，不只是为了保护里面的技术成果和珍贵材料、样本，更是为了保护里面的科学家。  
若非感知器和救护车均地位特殊，而且关系不错，医生休想从外界联系到科学院之内的科学家。  
“我会问的。”救护车回答。  
“我真的很想知道这些是依赖于他拥有的古代知识，还是他有着特殊的能力——技术，能让他获取这些资料。”科学官显得有些急切。  
“我正在问。”救护车示意他少安毋躁。

“我需要有价值的东西。”药师总结道，“而且我需要更多有价值的东西。”  
“你没有回答我的问题。”救护车吸了口气，他挂掉了给感知器的通讯，把注意力放回了桌面上，“你是怎么分辨的？”  
然而救护车没有想到，这个问题居然难住了药师。  
“我……事实上我不知道。”他说，他跳起来站回到他的急救箱上，坐下，“我知道时间就是价值，价值就是时间。这些实验品，这些时间不长的产品，我能够直接分辨出它们的成本，就像，这很难说，就像……就像颜色一样鲜明，这是一种在八感之外的第九种感知能力。”  
“这是你自己的特殊能力吗？”救护车问。  
“不。”药师摇了摇头，“任何人都不会有这种能力。”  
“所以，这是因为——”救护车斟酌了一下措辞，他显然不是一只急救箱，他也不能严格地说是住在急救箱里。  
在他挑选出合适的说法之前，药师就又摇了摇头：“也不是因为急救箱，它不联网，你比我更清楚这一点。”  
于是救护车被绕晕了，他把几个月前备注在发给感知器的文档最后的提示找出来，放大，挂在了自己的处理器线程的最前面。  
不要答应给感知器帮忙，任何事情。  
满分。  
药师似乎找到合适的说法。  
解释回到了他现在的状态本身之上。  
“小精灵。”药师说，补了一句，“这个叫法蠢得要命。”  
救护车表示赞同。  
“这不是一种正常的，我，或者你这样的赛博坦人会有的状态。”他看着救护车，在他们短暂的交流经历里这是第一回他们就药师本身开始话题，“我可以告诉你这是一种很特别的状态，在我变成这样之前——”他停顿了几秒，像是在努力地回忆，“那是个特制的容器。”  
救护车想到的是感知器带来的那块矿石，目前他仍然觉得那是块“矿石”。  
“它是被制造的——我也是。不，我本人不是，我是一个神铸的赛博坦人，大体上和你没什么两样。我指得是我现在这样的状态：一个东西，一个……附庸品。”  
当药师说到这里的时候他笑了一会儿，像是被“附庸品”这三个字逗笑了，而且一边笑，一边晃荡着自己的腿。  
但他笑的时候，救护车只觉得自己的液管有些堵。  
“我不记得以前的事情了。没开玩笑，什么都不记得了。当我需要用到什么的时候，有些东西会浮现出来，比如上次的，比如我是谁，又比如语言。或许有一天我可以全部记起来，只不过需要契机。”药师说的时候显得并不在意，“那个科学家也是这么觉得的？告诉他，确实是有这个可能，他可以期待，但也很可能我什么也记不起来。”  
当他这么说的时候，救护车又想起了一些别的事情。  
他认识不少记忆单元脑外科医生，甚至亲历过一次记忆单元的手术。因为一点意外。那是个非常小的手术，已经过去了，甚至没有记录在救护车的医疗档案上。  
救护车明白药师在说的是什么，他也知道药师其实并不想对他提这些。

记忆是可以被伪造的。  
附庸品也并不只是个正好合适的喻体。

感知器这次的科学实验可能会发现一些不得了的东西。  
或者说，他已经发现了不得了的东西了。

短暂地沉默之后救护车又瞥了一眼桌上的东西。  
“除了有价值的药品和材料以外，还有什么？”  
“宝石。”  
“什么？”  
“怎么？”药师奇怪的看着他，“难道你们现在不流行用宝石当奢侈品了？那别的也行。”  
“标准？”  
“越贵越好。”

  
[医疗档案记录002]  
数据表格附件 *1  
备注：  
研究有关的一切费用记在感知器账上。

[即时通讯]  
由感知器创建。  
救护车加入。  
感知器：你下次不要再拿备注当通讯方式了。  
救护车离开。  
救护车加入。  
救护车：记在你账上，你看到了。  
感知器：什么？  
救护车：他的补给。  
救护车离开。  
感知器：怎么回事？  
感知器：……  
感知器离开。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

第一个问题：从哪来。  
第二个问题：吃什么——对不起，是需要什么。  
这两个都解决了。  
至于感知器看到那拉满一串零的账单做何感想，救护车表示报销和自费科学家可以自行随意。  
诚如药师的惯性思维，宝石仍然是奢侈品，还是很贵的。  
是非常贵。  
赛博坦作为一颗活跃的机械星球，能够在甲板层中生成的宝石很少。在这些宝石里又往往含有特殊的矿质元素或能量，或者本身的结构特殊，大都是制造重要核心原件的材料，受到官方控制很少会流入民间。天然稀缺，加上人为导致的进一步稀缺，能够获取宝石的人，非富即贵，亦代表地位。  
不过感知器和救护车，一个是首席科学家， 一个是首席医官，不论是科研目的还是医疗目的，想要弄到都还不算太困难。  
嗯，万恶的特权阶级。  
不过回报斐然。  
所以，第三个问题：他能做什么？

“一切。”

药师正把一块“新鲜”的宝石捏在手里翻来覆去，显得悠然自得，甚至翘起二郎腿。  
“新鲜”可不是开玩笑的。药师能感知到宝石上所携带的时间痕迹，它的昂贵之处就在于它承载着时间。任何物品的价值在药师眼中都与时间等价，他由此分辨物品对他有用还是没用，但通常没有什么东西能够比一颗宝石承载更长的时间。宝石落到他的手里就是一扇窗户，一只眼睛，一块写满历史的数据板。从这颗宝石，他能从它被救护车放到他手里的前一秒开始，一直回溯到宝石的第一个原子尘埃落定的那一刻。  
就像一盘录像，他可以肆意获取里面的任何信息。  
这一颗宝石绝对是“新鲜”的。  
药师才往前倒了没多少就看到了它被开采下来的一幕，这让他很好奇救护车是怎么弄到它的。救护车还没介绍过自己，他也没这个要求。知道救护车在现代社会里有什么地位，对一个只能和救护车对话和沟通的人而言毫无意义。  
而此时此刻救护车，他正露出一个你在开玩笑的表情。救护车不是严格意义上的无神论者，大多数科学工作者都自诩此派，他对此不置可否，但也绝非教徒。  
全知？全能？一切？  
这种话在救护车听来就是在开玩笑，而且是不太好笑的那种。  
药师显然读懂了他的表情，他举起手，手里的钻石——顿了一下，收回去放好，然后再次举起手，发出了一个直至火种的质问。  
“你不相信我？”  
“……”  
救护车的嘴角抽了一下。  
“证明一下。”  
“好极了。”药师拍了一下手，“当然可以。”他点头，很赞同，并且也正站起来，像是准备做点什么了。  
然后他停下来，站在箱子盖上，插腰，摊手，看着救护车。  
“那么，你觉得一只急救箱能让你做什么？”  
救护车沉默了两秒。  
试探性的语气：“一切？”  
药师打了个响指。

只要材料充足，救护车就能把任何火种从死亡之神摩提勒斯的手里抢回来。  
有句话叫好马配良鞍。  
这就是“一切”。

“我很高兴你对自己这么有信心。起码我知道你不是个畏手畏脚的人。”

救护车没有理他。  
或者说，他现在腾不出空手来理会药师。  
“电压稳定性丧失，电储接近失效，转换炉蚀融，能源循环堵死，还有漏点，无数漏点，甚至还有大面积的锈蚀感染。”救护车咣地把沾满了能量液和冷却剂的焊接器和夹钳扔上右边的废料托盘。躺在维修床床上的病患，或者说尸体，差不了多少了。他满身连接的探测器从四面八方通向整个狭窄诊室的每一个角落，屏幕和运算矩阵占掉了维修床和仅有的一点工作空间外的所有地方。救护车快速地从每一个屏幕上看过去，几乎是用捶的关掉了其中几台系统的鸣警器。  
这得算是他最近十几个沃恩里见过最棘手的病例，如果他能有机会把这场手术写进报告，绝对能把医疗中心其他医生的光镜齐刷刷地再惊掉满地一回。  
但现在还不是想之后事情的时候，救护车才刚来得及给他做完基本情况的检查。他从逼仄的检修床下抽出一块洁油布，堵进损口里。能量液还在源源不断地流出，几秒钟之内那块布就从褐色染成了糟糕的黑红色，并且湿成一团。  
“你到底是从哪个废弃场里找出来的这么一个天才？”救护车头也不抬地抛出问题。  
显然不是在问药师。  
这不是救护车在医疗中心的诊室，那里明亮，宽敞，而且整洁。这间手术室建在一节貌似废弃的拖挂车厢里，在救护车拎着急救箱冲进去之前， 把药师打死他都不会想到这居然会是个流动诊室。  
这卫生条件也太糟了。  
医官匆匆从医疗中心赶来，等着他的人是一名警员，或者可以直接叫他警车。他的身上并不好看，以至于救护车第一反应先给他做了一套紧急处理。  
“虽然不完全对，但和废弃场差不了多少，我找到他的时候他已经下了线，被扔在一堆废弃物当中，流出来的能量液都结块了。”还碎着半边车灯罩的警车随口答道。救护车处理过后随手掏了一罐修补剂给他，他正靠在车厢角落里低头抹着自己身上其他那些细微的损痕。仍然只是应急，漆面的修补还得在往后放放。等到收拾完这里的事情，收警回局子里之后，他有的是时间。  
“这群炼渣。”他呸了一声，“前阵我们人手不足，上面压了任务下来，我把爵士和他的人都派过去了。”  
救护车擦油污的动作顿了顿：“是感知器？”  
“对，他那边的研究，好像是有了进展，最近又下到遗迹里去了。但我不知道具体情况，但是议会那边好像很重视。”警车啧了一声，扭过去涂抹另外一边的护甲，继续道，“我提醒过他们，末路大街这边不能缺人，否则——你看到了，爵士才走了几天就乱起来了。”  
“挑重点的说。”救护车再次低下头，“还有，先说这小子。”他敲了敲手底下的钢板，空洞洞的回音听着渗人，作为医官，救护车的火种更是往下一沉。  
警车摊开手。  
“是个黑户，这里的人叫他漂移，自称。增压成瘾，缺乏保养，这些都显而易见。典型的末路大街炼渣。”警车停顿了一会儿，“爵士把人带走后，我让人帮我找了几个临时的哨子暂时用着，聊胜于无。他是其中一个，消息不算灵通，但也不差。而且他是开价最低的，差不多只要给钱就干，不要命。”  
黑户，因为各种各样原因没有登记在城市系统里的人，在末路大街几乎所有人都是黑户，这也是为什么会有末路大街。哨子，通风报信的人。救护车和警车接触的并不少，也算是听得懂他的这些代指。他听着警车的话，眉角几乎皱成一结。和警车叙述的观点不同，或者警车也已经察觉到了，他似乎——  
“长官！医生！”  
废车厢的门被人咣地一下撞开。  
救护车差点把刚补上的能量回路管又划破。  
普莱姆斯啊。  
这小子真是遭老罪了。  
“呃……噢，抱歉，医生，我没想到你还在手术。”进门的大个挠了挠头。  
“什么事——等等，我们出去说。”警车拉下嘴角，然后瞥了一眼旁边的救护车，“救护车——”他转过身面对医生，指了指维修床上的家伙，“救活他。”  
救护车不置可否地应了一声。

“他看不起你耶。”  
车厢的门刚一关上，药师就一副不嫌事儿大的表情从急救箱里冒了出来。虽然外人看不到他，但他也不喜欢在救护车和别人说话的时候硬要体验一下自己被无视的感受。  
那叫自找不痛快。  
救护车横了他一眼，没有接话，他忙着呢，没兴趣跟他拌嘴。  
药师自觉无味地从急救箱蹦上了检修台，绕开救护车忙碌着的双手，在漂移周围来回溜达了一遍，最后停在了病号的脑袋边。  
救护车抬了抬眼：“别乱动他。”  
漂移的身上伤痕累累，那些动手的人显然不会放水，但一个能在末路大街活下来的人总知道怎么保护自己。他几乎没受到什么致命伤，然而因为长久的亏空，这些并不致命的伤口也需要极小心的处理。  
“我可没那本事。”药师答道。他踱了几步，倒是想动手，但这幅身体可以触碰的东西并不包括除了救护车以外的其他人——他不是幽灵，当然不会穿过去，他只是会被阻挡在外面，隔着一层看不到的膜。  
药师隐约知道这和生命有关，也或许是火种，不过他也不确定。  
事实是他碰不到漂移，不过这不妨碍他看。  
漂移身上的伤看着吓人，然而在救护车的处理下已经基本都止住了流失，连接在他身上的维护循环会慢慢把他流失的能量和电力补充回来，关键的伤在他的头，脑袋，准确的说是处理器。  
他们都发现了。  
“该去见摩提勒斯的白痴。”救护车嚼着自己的槽牙板，没好气，动作却小心翼翼地给漂移的脑袋壳擦拭上面沾到的锈红液体，“回路增压，虚幻驱动，电路扰乱脉冲……末路大街尽是对这些东西上瘾的傻子。”  
“看来大家的消遣手段都差不多。”药师接了一嘴。  
救护车抓着洁油布的手指收紧了一下：“你知道这些？”  
“我还用过呢。”药师不以为然地摆了摆机翼，“别那么看我，这些都是高效的镇痛剂，有些人对痛觉回路阻断器没有反应，别说你没遇到过那种人。”他停了一会儿，救护车正在打开漂移的脑壳。这必须小心，再小心。他盯着那双红色的手，直到它们稳稳当当地把那半块头壳移下来，然后开始盯着病员裸露出来的脑模块。球型的电子元件上布满了尖刺，偶尔会爆出几点细微的电弧。  
这是有故障的表现。  
“噢？”药师突然奇怪地叫了一声。  
“怎么？”救护车刚把那块金属放下，他顺着药师的目光看过去。  
脑模块上有一处焦痕。  
“白痴。”救护车又骂了一遍，“傻子。”他处理过很多这种状况，过度使用那些东西会给处理器带来过大的压力，接着就会造成这样的损伤。他都已经见怪不怪了，拿起工具就要动手。  
“不不不，救护车，等等，别碰它！”药师尖叫起来，“我让你别碰它！”  
救护车的手臂上重重挨了一下，锐利的工具在漂移完全下线的面甲上留下了一道划痕。  
嗯，说实话，这小子长得还不错。  
“这太危险了！”救护车恼火地看着药师。  
“我在救你！”小飞机并不买账，“急救箱里，最下面一层靠里左数第三瓶，把那瓶喷雾拿出来——真见鬼，这里怎么会有三元重组式金属分解菌……”  
“什么？”救护车已经拿到了喷雾罐，“三什么金属？”  
“三元重组式……算了，别管它了，反正现在说你也听不懂。”药师开始指手画脚，“从这一整片的周围开始喷，均匀地。动作要快，15微循之内它就会凝固，必须要把这一块全覆盖到。”  
“你最好不是在胡闹，我从来没听过你说的什么……”  
“你当然没有！它在我那个时候就已经灭绝了——别浪费时间，这是手术！”药师几乎是尖叫地冲着他喊，“你想他死的话大可以继续磨蹭！锈菌很快就会开始蔓延！快喷，15微循一轮，隔3微循，再喷一次，停顿，第三遍，现在就开始，喷！”  
救护车只好硬着头皮照办。他不仅没听懂药师提到的名词，还发现手里这罐喷雾根本不是他放在急救箱里的储备物资，甚至发现它不是任何一种他已知的药物。但是他能做到药师说的，换个医生来也许不行，但是救护车可以做到，这双手是整个塞伯坦最灵巧快速的手。  
本应该毫无知觉的漂移突然发出了一声低沉的闷哼。  
药师的脸色顿时变黑。  
“该死，侵入到内部了。”他再次开始发号施令，“倒数第二层，针剂，从右往左数第三支，全部推进去，直接推到能量循环里。”  
这时候还能怎么办，救护车只能再次照做。漂移开始挣扎的时候，救护车立刻后悔了，但几微循之后他又安静了下去。救护车松了一小口气，快速地又扫了一遍四周的仪器，数值平稳。  
与此同时药师也松了口气。  
“起效了。”他往后退了一点儿，把观察位让给救护车，“现在把后两轮喷雾喷上去，等一会儿把凝固层撕下来，然后再正常处理就行了。”  
虽然危机处理完了，病人也没什么问题，救护车却一头雾水。  
“所以，”他一边继续一边问，“这个，三元重组式金属分解菌，究竟是什么？”  
“嗯？”药师抬头看了他一眼。  
“我说错了吗？”  
“不，没有。”药师摇头，“只不过你是除了我之外第二个能把这个名字念对的人——而且你只听了一遍。”他笑起来，“一遍半。”  
“你没有回答我的问题，它是什么？”  
“哦它是……”药师没有立刻回答，直到救护车把那三层凝固在一起的喷雾揭下来，翻过来之后，第一层和第二层上都沾着一层恶心的粘液状的东西。他又摇了一下头，然后露出另外一种微笑，掺着一点儿不明显的唏嘘。  
“它是我的一个研究成果，用来处理一些……不那么好分解的金属。”  
救护车的手又停了一下，他记得药师说过这种锈菌在“他那时候”已经被灭绝了。  
发明它们，又灭绝它们。  
可是——为什么？  
太多为什么了。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

警车并不知道车厢里状况如何，即使他看到，没有救护车的解释他看不明白医疗过程里的问题。警车也并不关心里面的情况，他只需要救护车把里面躺着的那小子救活，而且丝毫不担心医疗首席会不会在这件事上让人失望。  
那根本不需要担心。  
“所以，是什么事情？”警车放松地靠在车厢上，在他的背后就是废弃车厢的门。  
废弃车厢只是个伪装，让它能在末路大街看起来“合群”。不是每一个受伤的人都能支撑到他被送进城市另一头的医疗中心，更何况末路大街大多是黑户。那些高高在上的人可以不在乎黑户们的死活，可以冷漠地将一切城市资源都对他们关闭大门，但是有人看不过去。然而也只能是看不过去了，以警车和救护车的权利，他们能东拼西凑出这样一个破烂诊所来就已经是次冒险。  
在警车对面的是他在末路大街里，除了爵士和他自己警员外，他最信任的人，可以这么说。  
滚珠的身份很复杂，他和末路大街的大多数人一样，是一个黑户。但在他的档案从系统里消失前，他是个正儿八经的公务员，尽管也不算多么体面。  
滚珠的变形是一辆囚车。  
不过他现在的工作和生活都和他的变形形态没太大关系，当警车说“给我找几个哨子”来的时候，在末路大街跑了一天腿的就是滚珠。  
人不错，办事靠谱，在末路大街有个好人缘，只是稍微有点莽撞。  
最后一点直接写在警车的备忘录里。  
面对警车的询问，滚珠用了片刻来组织语言。几循环前他还有些紧张，不过警车很好地用自己的态度把放松两个字感染到了他身上。  
“出了一点儿小问题，长官，那个会所。”他说，习惯性地延续以前作为公务员时对警车的称呼，警车纠正过他几次后颓然地放弃了，要知道警车可是很少会放弃什么事情的人。  
“那个会所。”警车重复了一遍。  
在末路大街有很多会所，一家都不是正经地，然而其中有一些却格外需要注意。以往在末路大街多几个人，少几个人都不会让人注意，这里的人口流动很快，而且每天都有横死者，但是最近一段时间以来警车和爵士发现了一些不太寻常的动向。这些动向看起来很平常，只是失踪的人数比平时多了一个两个，但警车没由来地心神不宁。  
然而在这个节骨眼的时候，爵士被上峰调走，他只能自己跑到末路大街调查。  
好的很。刚来警车就看见自己的哨子被人弄了个半死，为了把他弄出来还和会所——就是滚珠说的那个会所，看场的打手发生了冲突。  
真是诸事不顺，他的肩甲还在痛呢。  
警车调整了一下站姿，随后示意滚珠继续。

救护车从车厢里出来的时候，警车和滚珠的交谈已经结束了。前公务员再次为打扰手术而抱歉，随后变形离开——看来警车又有新的工作给他。  
另一边，警车转过身。救护车和他交换了一个眼神，发现双方都想提问。医官谦让地把先手权让给了警员，因为他自己的问题会相对多一点。  
“里面那小子怎么样了？”  
“需要休息一阵子才能下地。”  
救护车把一块记录数据板递给警车，一般他要问的相应答案都在里面，他知道怎么处理它们，还有这块数据板。  
“那么该我提问了。”  
“一个一个问。”警车翻着数据，头也不抬。  
[问他到这儿来干什么！]药师开始在救护车的处理器里嚷嚷，[我需要知道我的三元重组式金属分解菌为什么会出现在这里！]  
完成手术后药师显得很疲惫，甚至没空嘲笑救护车就躲了回去。救护车接到警车的紧急通讯后把手里的事情一放就赶了过来，现在看起来没有更多地方需要他了，他准备离开，急救箱就顺手被他从车厢里拎了出来。  
[还有，既然它已经出现在那个下级单位身上，就说不定还有别人！]  
[别这样称呼别人。]救护车细微地皱起鼻梁，平时他会对药师的这种态度严厉地发表异议，但现在不是时候。然后他吸了口气，问了一个风马牛不相关的问题。  
“爵士走了多久？”  
警车的脸上露出一抹惊讶。  
“半个月相，十七天。”  
“感知器从十五天前就没有回过我消息了。”救护车摇了摇头。  
他们的即时通讯最后时间戳停留在半个月前。这半个月来救护车还是按照之前约定的每天或者隔天给感知器发一份医疗记录，数字编号已经超过了两位数，但一直没有得到回复。他以为科研官只是又投入了一轮新的研究没空理他——虽然现在这么说也还是没错，但这样一来失去感知器联络的时间，要比救护车原本预计的更久。  
“那么，有说什么时候回来吗？”  
“没有，爵士估计的是一个月左右。他们去的是遗迹，他也说不准。”警车也摇了摇头，他的门翼向上抬起了一些，然后又有些颓丧地放下，“我感觉不太好，以往也有这种情况——让我们这边派人去协助之类的，但从来没像这次这么不明不白。”  
“他们不会有事的，据我所知那个遗迹很安全。”救护车点到即止，他不能透露太多。感知器他们去的那个遗迹就是发现药师的地方，先头探险队已经把里面的机关彻底排摸过了，除非再有什么意外，不然确实安全。他把拎着的急救箱换了个手，继续问道：“刚才滚珠找你什么事？”  
警车的情绪以可见的态势猛地向下一转，他把数据板划到了底，随后收进子空间里。  
“关于这个我已经说过了。”  
“哨子？漂移？”救护车知道自己继续问下去会显得有些咄咄逼人，但他还是问了，“我想问的是你们在这里做什么？有什么……事情要发生了？”  
警车盯着他看了很久，像是要从他脸上看出点什么一样。救护车被他盯得回路发毛，显然这个问题越界了，而警车正在考虑是否要告诉他。  
不过警车的判断时间通常不会很长，当初他可是以笔试第一名的成绩从警校毕业的传奇型选手。  
“那么。”他给了一个小停顿，“你是以私人身份问我这个问题——还是以铁堡医学院第三医疗中心的首席外科医师身份来问？”  
这是个再明显不过的暗示，救护车犹豫了一会儿。  
“两者都是。”他回答，“告诉我这里发生了什么。”  
警车点了点头。  
“我们借一步说话。”

废弃车厢的临时诊所会有人去处理，要么是滚珠，要么是他信任的人。  
在他们离开时，救护车没有错过警车在经过某个路口时的短暂减速。街口有一家貌似在营业的会所，但掉了一地的凹瘪空液罐和打碎的门窗玻璃昭示着这里刚刚人去楼空。  
作为一家末路大街的会所，它的外侧墙面上本来覆盖着肮脏但又七彩斑斓的油泼涂鸦，或许是会所本身主人离开时不注意刮蹭，亦或是搜刮者的故意破坏，那些图画破损了，露出内侧的钢筋和铁板。  
视线一晃而过的时候救护车看到了一个黑色的标记，虽然只露出了部分，但他仍然立刻觉得自己在哪儿见过它。  
“那是？”救护车问。  
“我让哨子盯着的就是这家会所，现在已经没人了。”警车了当地解释说，“属于这边比较大的一个地下派系。”  
“打草惊蛇了？看来你还是不应该亲自过来。”救护车调侃他。  
“是的，你说得对。”警车说。  
警车承认得干脆，以至于救护车听清楚的时候吓得差点儿把刹车当油门踩下去。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，你说的没错。救护车，我确实不应该自己过来。”警车说。  
救护车好一会儿都没缓过神，警车看起来也没有继续说下去的欲望，似乎只是顺势接了一句。  
他们驶上城内高速环轨，几分钟之内就把末路大街远远地抛在了身后。  
周围的气氛改换一新，末路大街天空中颓废、了无生机的气息荡然无存，高大层叠的模块建筑顺着环轨的两侧展开，各式低速轨道和航道标识光束穿插其间。  
宏伟。  
那是当然的。  
每一个进入铁堡的人都会被这座城市所展现的澎湃气势所震撼，赛博坦最伟大的城市，所谓的钢铁明珠，城内坐落着议会大堂、档案馆、中央研究院、铁堡医学院、中央警署……每一个都声名显赫。  
不看那些建筑，有时光是听到这些名字都足够让人感到头晕目眩，医学院的医疗中心差不多每日循都会接收一两个因为大开眼界而停机的人。  
见怪不怪。  
警车和救护车从一个岔道口转下了环轨。这里距离城市最繁华的中心还有一小段距离，但也已经相当繁华。警车找到了一间隐蔽的小能量吧，他看起来像是这里的常客，老板一看到他带着人，就熟门熟路地安排了一间隔音包厢。  
救护车心有变化，如果真的像警车之前透露的那样简单，他现在的谨慎就有些过头了。  
“别紧张。”警车示意他坐下，“这里比较方便，一会儿还有几个人过来。”  
救护车不置可否地嗯了一声，急救箱被他顺手搁在地上。不多一会儿终于休息够了的药师从箱子里爬了出来，伸了个懒腰。作为飞行器他想上到哪里都很方便，救护车就没有多关注他到底干什么了。  
“关于你想知道的事情。医学，对吧？如果是以官方的身份，很抱歉我能告诉你的只有先前那些。除非调查有了新的进展，需要寻求你们的帮助，我才能透露更多。“警车继续说道，然后停下来，看着他。  
救护车点了点头：“那么另一种呢？”  
“你可以把我接下来说的这些当作是闲聊，我不会为这些消息负责，它们很可能都是假的。”警车吸了口气，向后把自己倒进沙发的靠背里，“末路大街最近几个沃恩的失踪比例，我是说可记录范围内的，比过去提高了百分之三。”  
“百分之三。”救护车重复道，“百分之，三。”  
末路大街的人口数量并不小，百分之三是一个相当大的数字。  
“是的，百分之三。我想知道为什么。”警车把两块数据板扔到桌上，示意救护车可以看一下，“你知道，其实这种事情根本没有人会在意。末路大街是被放弃的无用品，资料和档案里都没有这个地方和里面那些人的存在。他们是隐形的，不可见的，除非你走到他们中间去，但他们又是确实存在的。  
“所以，我不清楚你了解多少，但是据我所知——抱歉我不是有意要说什么，但是有些人从末路大街失踪了一段时间之后，就成为了……素材，拆解样本或是实验道具。最终进入医学院，还有研究中心。”  
救护车摇了摇头，然后又点了点头。  
“我知道。”他肯定了警车的说法，尽管来自正规渠道，而且经过了充分的掩饰，但有些样本一旦救护车上手拆解立刻就会发现怪异之处。  
同样另一边研究中心的感知器也知道。  
这是个心照不宣的问题，背后有一台庞大的机器在黑暗中沉闷地运转。四面八方都有线缆和轨道连接到这台机器智商，试图让它停下来需要付出惨重的代价，而且不会成功。  
“这个事情本来是爵士和他的人在做，他们专业得多，跟踪寻找线索，什么时候、在哪儿、怎么失踪，失踪者的共性，还有很多东西。总而言之，这已经持续了几个月相循，最后目标都落到了会所身上。一共四家，总有人只进不出，并且之后也再没有人见过。”  
他扔给救护车的数据板里是记录，失踪记录，内容非常充实。  
“我能帮你什么吗？”救护车问。  
“什么都不用，多留点心就行。只要能找到这些额外失踪者的流向就行。希望是我多心了。”警车伸出手，把救护车大致看过一遍的两块数据板都收了回去。  
[我还没看明白呢——]不知道什么时候跑到桌上来的药师眼睁睁看着数据板被拿走，忍不住小声地抱怨了一句。  
救护车瞥了他一眼。  
“救护车，怎么了？”警车停下来，奇怪地看着他，“有什么东西吗？”  
救护车摇了摇头，抬手表示没事：“你可以继——”  
突然地一声惨叫和重物倒地的声音打断了他们，地面的振动甚至穿过了隔音包间的墙壁。救护车和警车互相看了一眼，齐刷刷地起身打算出去看看情况。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

织网只是个普通人，当意外发生的时候，他正在上班去的路上。  
整个铁堡被统称为铁堡，这是一句废话。下一句废话是，非官方地，铁堡被划分为三个区域——中央庭，上城区和下城区。  
除此之外，还有在下城区夹缝中存在的，“并不存在的”末路大街。  
这都是常识。  
织网作为一个生活在铁堡中的普通人，拥有一份不与变形形态挂钩的工作。这意味着，家住下城区的织网每天上班时都要横穿三分之一个铁堡，到上城区——实际上是几乎接近中央庭的一家高级会所，才能打卡他的酒保工作。  
路途很长，织网很急。他不是任何种类的运输器，只能11路公车，于是他更急。为了赶时间，织网从一些运输器们不会经过的羊肠小路抄了近道。  
意外就在这时发生了。  
非常烂俗的桥段，一条没有人而且漆黑的小巷，两个喝得醉醺醺的轮休兵，一个手无寸铁的路人，而且看起来护甲鲜亮，身材又不错。  
织网工作的酒吧老板是个不错的人。  
非常不错。  
但他不可能正好在这时出现，正好救了他的员工——这也太正好了。  
织网被逼到了角落里，两步之内就是那两个醉醺醺的轮休兵。不需要吸气，织网就能闻到换气通路里逸散出来的转化醚的味道。他们不一定是要干什么，但和他们怕是讲不了几个道理。  
当酒保的，什么样的醉汉没见过，哪怕是再高级的会所。织网又看了一眼时间。行吧，已经凉了。他觉得自己最好现在就开始准备理由，好跟老板解释他今天为什么迟到。  
总不能直白地说自己在路上被人堵了，他的老板会担心的。  
就在织网盘算着，寻找机会脱身的时候，另一个烂俗的桥段在他一个不留神的时候突然展开。  
这么说吧，用一个很简短的概括：英雄救美。  
“你们！干什么呢！”天降的英雄呵斥道。  
真的是从天而降。来人是个飞行器，落地的时候引擎还没彻底关停。他横插到织网和那两个人中间，逼得他们后退——织网没有后退是因为他背后就是墙。  
织网茫然了几秒，但作为高级会所酒保养成习惯促使他优先看了一眼挡在他面前人的后颈和肩膀。大多数人都会把自己的标识图案放在胸口，肩膀和后颈，以及其他明显的位置，以便被识别，就像医生的身上会有十字花，警察和公务员的身上会有对应机构的图案。大多数官方机构的人离职时会被要求除掉身上的标志，民间和部分技术部门则没有这种要求。酒保的工作位正对入口，这个习惯能让织网第一时间掌握新来客人的信息，现在也不例外。  
这也是个军人。织网回忆了一下以前的客人，发现这居然还是个中级军官。  
对面的两人被他喝住了，不过只几秒，显然醉酒使人胆壮。  
织网关上光镜，为这两个以下犯上的傻孩子默哀了两秒，紧接着他就听到了重物落地的声音。  
相当用力，连地面都震了震。  
真可怜。酒保想。就连他编制外的人都知道，部队里的阶级是和战斗力直接挂勾的。

“你们！干什么呢！都不许动——嗯？”从包间里冲出来的警车愣了一会儿，“看来这里的事情已经解决了。”他瞥了瞥站着的军官身上的标识，又看了看躺着的两个，瞬间就判断出情况。这场面还能怎么？警车干脆地把武器收回腿甲下的保险匣，换出两副光子手铐来，公事公办地说：“麻烦两位配合一下工作。”  
只看警车这么说的表情，恐怕没人能看出来那两个人其实已经下线过去了。  
军官简单地和警车交接了一下这件事，过程不出警车所料。  
在城市内，警察遵循所有法律和条例的规定，执法权高于军队，在城市外则相反。警车直接扣了这两个闹事的轮休兵，他的部下一到就统统塞进囚车带走。他们会吃到城市管理的惩罚，等到他们蹲完这顿号子，警车把他们遣送回所属军营，他们还得再吃一顿违反军规的刑责。  
另外一边，警车叫住了正准备趁人不注意离开的酒保做起了笔录。  
“名字。”  
“警官，我要迟到……”  
“名字。”  
“好吧。织网。”  
“工作。”  
“酒保，上城区的‘魅影之夜’，高级会所，具体位置是……“  
……  
除了开头，整个过程非常顺利，受害人配合工作是警车大多数时候唯一的要求。他把例行公事的资料记录下来，尽管这些内容只要回到警署从系统里就可以调出来——可这就是流程嘛，与其让人第二天再特意到警局跑一趟，不如现在就做完，省时省力。  
“你的运气不错，遇到个爱管闲事的。”警车手里记着资料，看似随口地说道。  
他说的是实话。  
军官入场的时机刚刚好，酒保除了受惊，可能还迟到了之外，连身上的漆都没蹭破。和警车一起出来的救护车已经拎着急救箱，在边上无所事事地站了好一会儿了。  
只是带了点儿刺。  
“爱管闲事”的军官面对警车暗戳戳的讽刺扯了扯嘴角，皮笑肉不笑地笑了笑。城里不是他的地盘，他当然不会和警车当面过不去。  
警方和部队向来不算合得来。  
在场的人里，救护车倒是最明白的这一点的。作为第三医疗中心的医生，他没少被两边夹在当中伺候。尤其是两边都想要一手资料的时候，那可真是人间地狱。  
“您可别开玩笑了。”酒保顺着警车的话说了下去，暗中帮军官解了个围。  
警车抬起光镜扫了他一眼，从还准备继续问下去的架势突然跳到了结尾，然后啪地关掉了记录板。  
“相信这位乐于助人的军官不会介意送你一程。”警车说，“你刚才说你要迟到了对吧？”  
如果不是他非拉着人做记录，或许人家根本不会迟到。救护车打赌他在警车的身后看到了恶魔的影子，绝不是眼花。  
“乐于助人”的军官用力挑了一下眉。

这个小插曲没有留下太大的影响，但是警车显然不能和救护车再回到他们的包厢里继续刚才的话题。  
警车告了个抱歉，和“有进展了通知你”，然后匆匆上了环轨离开。他得回去把那两个军官先处理了，虽然不对盘，但他也不能在没必要的事情上太故意刁难。  
公事公办一向是警车的原则。  
救护车把之前的事情合在一起整理了一下，婉拒了酒吧老板补偿他一杯的说法。他带着自己的急救箱打道回府，医疗中心在他离开的这一小会儿里就堆了一大堆的事。救护车只来得及把急救箱放回自己的办公室，就被护士和其他医生连推带催地拉走，连坐下的时间都没有。  
[呸。]  
药师从急救箱里爬出来，没好气地伸展自己的胳膊和腿。除了开始那一个月，他还没在急救箱里憋过那么久。  
反正其他人看不到他，救护车也就随着他在办公室里上房揭瓦。  
只不过药师也没告诉他自己并非真的什么都做不了。  
实话说，除了体型太小，不能离开急救箱太远，以及靠近不了火种还在燃烧的人，药师的生活基本上没有什么困难。  
就这三样就已经够呛的了。  
救护车的办公室很少有人拜访，当首席医官不在这里的时候更是如此。药师可以不受影响地在整个房间里自由地飞来飞去，或是把任何一块被他看中的平面当成他的停机坪。  
此前，作为一个被他们称为“小精灵”的东西，他对包括救护车在内的所有其他事情兴趣都不大。  
东西。  
药师从在这个时代运算自己的第一个逻辑代码是起，就早早摆正了心态。  
并非因为有人告诉他要这样做：对自己寄宿的平台表示满意，对唤醒自己的人表示尊重，并且尽可能辅佐他，做最大限度的帮助……等等。  
其中，服从是第一要位。  
主观上来说药师不是这种人，他对救护车一点也不客气。  
或许确实有人要求他这样做，但那一定是他“睡着”之前的时。而关于睡着之前的事儿，药师实在是还没记起多少。  
除了他的三元重组式金属分解菌。  
药师对救护车说实话，这种分解菌确实是他分筛出来的成果，所以他才知道如何处理他们。但是，他也没有把话说全。细菌是他的成果没错，但它们被其他人获取之后，它的用途就不再是在药师的实验室里搞搞卫生这么简单了。  
具体发生了什么，药师还没想起来，但有一点他能肯定，绝不是什么好事。  
毕竟赛博坦人归根结底，也还是金属生命，最坏的情况莫过于将这些细菌制备成高效的生化武器。  
阻止药师向救护车说出更多的一个原因在于，如果这种可能不止是一个“可能”，他目前的记忆并不能告诉药师，他自己在这事中参与了多少。  
以药师对救护车目前的了解，显然首席医官不会对这种事情坦然处置。  
虽然憋屈了点儿，醒着总比再睡下去好。药师这么想着，拍拍自己。出于类似的原因他不能对救护车说谎，但少说一句还是多说一句，这还得他自己说了算。  
[来吧，药师，来看看还能不能找到点儿别的东西。]  
迷你体型的飞机精准地落到办公室中央的大桌面上，熟门熟路地找到隐藏起来的控制面板。救护车设置的密码锁并难不住他，滴的一声整个矩阵解锁，莹蓝的投射屏幕浮空展开。药师把正在运算的程序和模型都搁到边上去，再次飞起，跳到输入板上开始噼里啪啦地踩按键。  
指望救护车回来帮他搜索信息是没可能了，首席医官整天忙得脚不着地的，而且他很可能根本不会认识到事情可能会有多严重。  
很快，一条新闻标题吸引了药师的注意。

“医生的忠告，说实话，你真的应该少喝点了，议员阁下。”走廊的诊室里传出了这么一句话。  
救护车刚做完一场手术，正在匆匆赶往下一间手术室的路上。听到议员两个字，他在没关严实的诊室门口顿了一下。会自己到医院来检修的议员就那么几个，救护车倒着都能把他们的名单背出来。  
“我有一整个能量酒仓库，不喝可太浪费了。”  
诊室的门刷地被拉开，还在犹豫是走还是看看情况的救护车和从里面走出来的蓝白议员打了个照面。  
医生第一时间认出了他：“下午好，幻影议员。”  
幻影是那张名单里最靠后的一个。  
他是个很奇怪的人，在议员之中显得格外奇怪。说他低调，几乎没有人不知道他的名字。说他高调，有很多人甚至不知道他长什么样子。幻影最出名的就是他总是随身带着一套“隐身”装置，具体的运作原理可以由感知器进行解释。因此传言说他的传感系统有故障，受到太多关注就会患病。但查阅医疗档案，救护车可以肯定这是一派胡言。  
另外，幻影还是一家高级能量会所的拥有者，而且经常出现在那里。救护车突然反应过来自己为什么听那酒保说的时候感到耳熟了——幻影正是“魅影之夜”的老板。  
“下午好，首席医官。”议员点了点头，随手带上门从他的身边绕过去，似乎并没有在意他在这里做什么。  
救护车没有漏掉他身上崭新的修补痕迹，他回头又看了一眼诊室门边告示板上的名牌。  
全科？——看来幻影遇到的似乎不只是“醉酒”那么简单的问题。  
不过先前遇到的酒保应该这会儿是松了一口气。如果“魅影之夜”的老板在医院里，那他现在就不可能在酒吧里监督员工到岗情况。  
真是个运气不错的家伙。  
救护车发出了和警车一样的感慨，摇头继续去赶他的手术台。

话说回来，那个酒保的机体看起来真奇怪。  
救护车抽空想到。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

[救护车，你忙完了吗？我有事要跟你说。]  
救护车正要落下去的激光切割刀在空中滞留了一瞬，然后如常落下，旁边的护士和助理医师甚至没有发现他的停顿。要说没有被惊到，那是不可能的。他没想到手术室和他的办公室隔了那么远，药师也能通过这种方式联系到他。  
[我在做手术，等会儿再说。]救护车答复道。  
药师那边儿沉默了一会儿，直到救护车处理完这部分零件的替换，准备修复痕迹的时候，才慢吞吞地传过来一个不情愿的“好”。  
救护车没太放在心上，作为一个合格的外科医生，手术时自然是集中自己的全部注意力。  
躺在手术台上的这个可怜人，几日循前遭遇了一场不大不小的意外爆炸。爆炸并没有对他造成多少外部损伤，但冲击波毁坏了一部分他的内部精密元件。更糟糕的是，这些元件的问题并没有立刻爆发出来，所以最初的几天他只到基层诊所接受了简单处理。为他进行处理的医生要么是太忙，要么是学艺不精，总之没有发现他的问题。几天后，刚才，他因为在附近的街上突然停机而被紧急送进医疗中心，一经检查才发现问题。  
尽管这听起来很严重，对救护车而言也不过是一台有点儿繁琐的替换手术——他只要小心地把那些因为带损运转而崩落的碎片都清理出来，再用新元件把损坏的替换掉就可以。  
本来这件事就这么简单。  
直到救护车挪开一个齿轮后，意外地突然看到了一团令他眼熟的粘液。他停了下来，听到紧挨着的辅助医生换气风路里突然紊乱的“嘶”声。  
“生物污染？”  
救护车把手里的工具放下。  
“手术暂停。接外回路维生系统。”他对辅助医生和护士们点了点头，嘱咐道，“所有人不要离开手术室，隔离等级……三。暂时三。”  
三级隔离是中度，手术室里顿时忙碌起来。  
救护车从维修台边离开，走到空处，拿出一块数据板开始编辑，同时在处理器里开始呼唤。  
[药师。]  
[怎么？手术做完了？]  
[还没有。]  
[那我再等你一会儿。动作快点，我可以等你，但时间不等人。]  
[我也是这么想。办公室里有人吗？]  
[没，你的办公室里还能有谁？]  
救护车嗯了一声，停顿了一会儿，将编辑完的数据打包勾选感知器、警车，还有几个他信得过的人发送出去，然后把源文件删除，甚至还做了几次剪贴覆盖以彻底毁掉痕迹。  
药师还在链接那头等着他。  
[一会儿会有人去拿急救箱。]救护车继续说道。  
[什么？]  
[一会儿会有人去拿急救箱。]  
[我听清楚了，别重复。有人，谁？不是你吗？]  
[不是我。我不能离开手术室。我找了个信得过的人，他会帮我把急救箱拎来。]  
[拎去哪儿？哦，手术室。]药师停顿了一会儿，敏锐地发现了问题，[等等，救护车，你是不是发现了什么？是什么？]  
[和之前一样。三元重组式金属分解菌。]  
救护车听到药师在那头用他听不懂的语言骂了几句什么。  
[药师？]  
[让他快点，或许我们还来得及——救护车，你根本不明白。这件事会比你想象的还要严重得多。]  
[你可以跟我说说。]

“……这是一次前所未有的危机，对我们所有人，对整个赛博坦来说，都是一场威胁。”  
几日循后的紧急议会发布会上，代行议会长御天敌正在讲话，他的声音浑厚且有力，伴随着辞藻散发出鼓舞人心的力量。  
“我们必须团结在一起，团结我们能够团结的一切力量，相信我们身边的人，互相支持，互相帮助。”  
自从上一任的议会长竞天择失踪后，原本的副长御天敌就自然而然接过了他的责任。此时，其余十一名上议员就站在御天敌身后，台下是普通赛博坦人组成的人海，每一个聆听着演讲的人都抬头，望着最前方的御天敌。  
“相信我们的医生，他们会照顾好每一个染病的赛博坦人，让他们恢复健康。”  
随着御天敌的演讲继续，躁动的人群仿佛受到了力量的鼓舞，逐渐安静下来，也逐渐驱散了阴沉的气息。  
“相信我们的科学家，他们会找出方法驱除这种疾病，让它永远都不会再威胁我们的人民……”

“啧。”警车不耐烦地把投影转播屏挥到了一边，“别开玩笑了，你在这儿，而他也根本没联系感知器。”  
“冷静一点。”救护车抄着手靠在他的办公桌一边。如果一切都如竞天择说的那样，他现在应该在医疗中心忙得乐不思归。然而事实正如你现在看到的，救护车并不在医疗中心忙碌，感知器也没有在实验室里辅助研究。  
感知器和爵士甚至到现在都还没有消息，警车的担心都开始干扰他的情绪和判断了。  
事实上，整件事还不如说是一场阴谋。  
不，阳谋。  
整个来龙去脉明晃晃的，就像是深夜里的议会大堂，就差把光束直接打到人的脸上那么显眼。  
哪怕只靠救护车手里掌握的信息都足够把整件事拼出一个合理的解释。  
一次工厂爆炸，病菌从实验室里泄露，感染并潜伏在受到影响的赛博坦人身上，悄无声息地在人群中传染扩散，然后时间一到，boom，瘟疫爆发。  
漂移和那个早就已经出院了的家伙刚巧正好在错误的时间出现在了错误的地方，成为第一批携带病菌，最早病发，并且好运地被救护车所救的人。  
一切这才没有走向更糟的地步。  
“你不觉得这太——渣的，我都不知道该怎么形容。”警车暴躁地翻捡着桌上的数据板，“这些证据链，这些——如果爵士在这里他一定会说点什么。”  
“可是爵士不在，感知器也不在。”救护车换了个姿势继续抄着手，他知道警车在焦躁什么，因为有药师在，他担心的事情可能比一无所知的警车更多，但他只能侧头安抚，“冷静一点，警车，现在的好事是病情已经控制住了。”  
“但是如果你没有'意外'得到这个特效方案呢？”  
“哪来什么如果。眼下的情况是好事就挺好。”  
救护车当然不可能向警车坦白自己的喷剂和急救针都是从哪儿来的，药师还在急救箱里呼呼大睡呢。  
几天前，在医疗中心发现的病例让救护车得以直接从医疗系统启动瘟疫防护的预案，这有效地阻止了细菌的进一步扩散。但在救护车从药师手里把药方盘出来，到它们通过议会审核，下发投入生产之前，哪怕救护车把所有议员的桌子都拍烂了，仍然有一段时间的真空期。  
在那几天里，从救护车急救箱里拿出来的药物差不多治好了半个铁堡的疫病患者。  
“你是个医生，救护车。”警车蹬着他，“但我是个警察。”  
“我没有说你不应该继续追查这些，但现在肯定不是个好的时机。御天敌绝对不会希望看到你在这个时候说出点什么动摇民心的话，警车，他更不想看到你在这个时到处露脸。你自己得知道自己的公众形象如何，就像他们对我做的。”救护车对那个被警车缩小到角落里的窗口耸耸肩，御天敌的慷慨陈词还没结束，角落里的静音符号非常显眼，“你至少得这个风口过去，等爵士回来。你也需要爵士协助你一起调查，难道你忘了你在末路大街遇到的事情了吗？我早就说过你根本不适合自己去现场。”  
“到那时候，真正的幕后黑手早就把他们的尾巴收拾干净了！”  
救护车用力叹了口气，仍想再劝劝他：“警车……”  
“对不起，让我插句话，我觉得他说得没错，如果我们要调查，就应该从现在开始。”  
“漂移！”被打断的医生猛地转过头，拔高音量呵斥道，“这不是你一个街头混混应该参与的事情！”  
“是我叫他过来的，救护车。”警车不满地敲了敲桌面，“他现在是受聘于警局的顾问，我叫他过来就是为了让他提供意见。”  
救护车回过头，露出像是刚刚吞了只噬铁虫一样的表情看着警车，仿佛他听到了一个惊天新闻。  
“嗯哼。”警车点头。  
“你真该好好冷静一下。”直到最后救护车也只憋出了这么一句。  
漂移静待他们争执完，然后看了一眼警车，得到警车颔首后他才说道：“首先有一件事：爆炸发生的时候，我就在那间实验室里。”  
“什——警车！？”  
“我让他去的。”  
“……爵士到底什么时候才能回来。”  
救护车拉开警车对面的椅子把自己塞了进去。  
警车示意漂移继续。

他们已经在这儿困了快一个月了。  
不过昨天之前，任何人——尤其是沉迷研究的感知器，都没有发现他们被困在这儿了。  
说起来很是奇怪，他们进来时的入口消失了。  
整个科考队沿着进来时一模一样的路往回走，但却怎么也走不出遗迹。用御天敌的锤子打赌，爵士肯定不会记错路。哪怕这把锤子最终输没了，队伍里负责记录地图的人制作的数据板也不会出错。  
你要知道这支队伍的人都是感知器亲自挑选的。  
不然难道真的有人以为只靠御天敌或者议会的命令，就能把爵士从警车的手里调出来吗？别人的面子警车不会卖，但感知器的面子他必须得买账。  
但门就是没了。  
“这座遗迹可能是模块化建筑吗？”  
“不可能，完全不可能。”感知器断然否定，在他的坚持下，队伍已经在这块“本来应该是出口”的空地上停留了二十多个大循环。  
对外的通讯一概没有回音，身在遗迹内部他们很难判断是他们的消息根本没传出去，还是外头的回信传不进来。随着时间的流逝，第一种可能性的占比变得越来越大，而更严重的问题是，他们每多待一微循，就距离断补给近一分。  
根据原本的计划，这次考察约持续十到十五循日。以爵士对感知器的了解，他让自己手下的干员都带上了足够消耗两倍时长的补给——三十循日。  
有记录感知器曾经创下五个沃恩不走出实验室一步的记录，当他的研究所同僚们实在忍不住冲进去的时候，他不仅没有萎靡不振，嘴里还念叨着一串根本没人能听懂的公式。  
一个月后的科学会上，感知器发表的研究成果，差不多把赛博坦原有的科学体系——而且是他自己一手创建的科学体系直接掀了个底朝天。  
在整个旅途的前百分之八十时间里，一切都不出所料，进入研究状态的感知器根本管不了周遭，更不会在意时间的流逝。十五个沃恩的预计最长期限一眨眼就超过了，甚至直到昨天爵士忍无可忍地告诉他补给马上要用完了，他才恋恋不舍地收起自己显微镜。  
“你看这些纹路，它们是完全浑然一体的。它们甚至看起来不像是人工制造的，更像是直接从赛博坦的核心中被——创造出来一般，就像一个赛博坦人从火种源之井中直接诞生那样。这些纹路应该蕴含着某些特殊的含义，但我现在还没法解读它们。”感知器用手指沿着墙面上的凹槽纹路轻轻磨划过去，成分特殊的染料沿着他经过的轨迹亮起了微弱的蓝绿色电子荧光，转瞬即逝。这次探索感知器已经把这份配方研究出来了。他停顿了一会儿，像是要给爵士一点理解的时间，然后才继续道：“与此同时，这意味些纹路着整个建筑都是一次成型的，它不可能分区，更不可能分块。我想这样的铸造方式肯定是为了让遗迹更好的保存下来——但是很遗憾。”  
遗迹的大部分都被破坏掉了，仅存的部分也一片狼藉。感知器第一次来的时候就排除了外来者破坏的可能性，这就是在甲板层的上下变动中被硬生生挤压摧毁的。  
赛博坦的宏伟力量显然无坚不摧。  
但爵士只是装了一脸“我在听”的表情，他的护目镜很好地掩饰了他的眼神变化，而感知器说起事情来又很少会注意听众的表情。  
陪同感知器一起进入遗迹，爵士一不是科研人员，二也没有科研任务，他和他的干员只管负责首席科研官的安全，还有安全返回。至于要不要顺手给警车带点礼物回去这种次要的事情，完全得先看前两个任务能不能完成。  
“据您所说这些纹路有着特殊的内涵，那么，您能试着根据这墙面上的纹路，找到新出口可能在的方位吗？”爵士小声询问道。  
“噢？噢——普莱姆斯啊，爵士，你刚才给我提供了一个新思路！”感知器惊喜地喊叫起来，“你说的很有可能，这些纹路还可能可以用来指明方向！”  
爵士被他突如其来的情绪波动吓得下意识地往后挪了一下自己的后脚跟，几秒之后才反应过来这是什么情况。  
怎么这些聪明人都喜欢这套？现护卫队长挠了挠自己的脑袋，这该怎么说来着，聪明反被聪明误？还是智者千虑必有一失？  
管他呢，他现在只想快点从这儿离开。  
不知怎么的，自从发现他们进来的门消失后，爵士总有一种不太舒服的感觉，就像有噬铁虫在他的机体骨架上爬，而且这种感觉目前正在变得愈演愈烈。  
总之，他实在太迫不及待离开这里了，不论是为了保护感知器还是为了他和他自己的干员们安全。  
过去爵士的感觉总是百试百灵。


	7. Chapter 7

“那绝对不是这么简单的一回事！”药师气得机翼都在抖，“这么明显，真不敢相信你们为什么都没警觉！”他实在是没想到救护车能睁眼瞎到这种程度，更没想到他那个看起来挺精明的警察朋友也一样是个睁眼瞎。他深吸了一口气作为短暂的停顿和休息，然后继续跳脚大骂：“只有傻子才会以为那只是一次普通的爆炸。你们难道真以为那是一个工厂的实验室能搞出来的动静吗？看那爆炸火焰的颜色和形状！还有厂房坍塌的方式！那完全是设计好的爆炸！是有预谋的！你，还有你的朋友，甚至连你们那个小间谍都被算计进去了！可能还包括我！”  
救护车仍然只觉得他是小题大做。  
自从他从警车那儿回来，把漂移说的，和警车推理的东西告诉药师以后，他就一直是这幅忧心忡忡坐立不安的样子。  
那个工厂是有问题不错。最初就是流水线上的生产偷工减料引起了警车的注意，后来意外发现它们还有非法的私人研究。根据议会的决议，早在一开始的时候所有和生物有关的研究就要求必须处于监管之下，只能在研究中心里进行，那个实验室显然不合规。  
至于爆炸。  
这种偷偷摸摸的非法研究被人发现可还得了？做贼心虚，慌慌张张之下发生一次两次的爆炸本就不足为奇，更进一步也只不过是销毁证据。  
这都不是什么了不得的事情。  
“事情没你想的那么严重，警车能处理。”救护车把跳到面前来的药师从屏幕前推到一边，“你现在只需要好好休息。”  
“真是不敢相信，你们到底是活在哪门子真善美的简单好世界里？”药师被推得说话都带咕噜，他费力地躲开救护车的巴掌，飞到另外一边再次试图引起救护车的注意力，“救护车，这事儿绝对没有那么简单——”  
而救护车，救护车实在是有点儿烦了。  
“如果你没有什么事情的话，我还有几十份堆积的报告要读。”  
这算是非常直白的希望结束谈话的信号了。  
药师愣住了，意识到如果他不能拿出点什么东西来，救护车不会再理会他在这方面的任何话语。他不是没有这样的东西，但那……关于药师被保存进现在所谓“精灵石”的储存器之前的事情。他的记忆虽然并不会随着时间的流逝就自然而然地回到处理器中，但当他“工作”的时候，例如搜索记忆库给救护车提供新的治疗方案，或者干脆像之前在末路大街和后来瘟疫时一样，利用急救箱直接提供药物药剂出来，他有时就能捡起一些碎片，就像在锈海边捡碎金属。  
等到药师捡到一大捧碎片，把它们拼凑起来之后，他知道有些事情远比表面看上去复杂。  
举个最简单的例子吧。  
救护车和他的那位科学家朋友以为药师被安置进储存器，是为了避过“天启”。从结果上来说，药师确实躲过了灾难沉睡至今，但回到原因，那却远非为了躲避灾难。  
这只是一个巧合。  
幸运头彩。  
“救护车。”药师终于下定决心，他艰难地开口。当救护车以不耐烦地表情回过头的时候，药师的退堂鼓又擂了起来。他立刻用力吞了一口电解液，逼迫自己把退路封死：“我想告诉你，你的科学家朋友有危险。他去的地方，他找到我的地方——或许我该这么形容：那是座监狱。”  
救护车停下来看着他，脸上看不出什么表情变化，那双蓝色的光镜像是固定住了一样，有点发死。  
“那真是座监狱，严防死守的监狱。听我说，救护车，不。”药师好容易组织起来的一点定力像是气球扎了洞一样，在这样的注视下转眼流了个干净。他开始补充，努力想要给自己说的话加多一点可信度。“救护车，我不会骗你——我不能，你要相信我说的话。”  
救护车仍然看着他，直到药师以为自己已经彻底失败，认输，决定回到急救箱去只管好自己的事情时，他才有了松动。他把屏幕推开，转过身看着药师。  
药师挪动的脚步停了下来。他成功了吗？他不知道。救护车的表情还是有些不耐烦。  
“这么说。”  
救护车停顿的语气像是他在酝酿一场狂风暴雨，那也确实是一场狂风暴雨。  
“你是个囚犯。”他顿了顿，语气几乎是肯定的，“或者说罪犯。”  
药师站在桌上，抬头看着他，光镜从明亮变得暗淡。这就是为什么他并不想告诉救护车这件事。  
“……是的。”  
“你被储存在‘精灵石’里，这是一种刑罚——你被剥夺了自己的机体。”  
“是的。”  
“多亏了监狱坚固的建筑，作为罪犯被监禁其中的你，反而成了幸运儿。”  
“……”药师沉默了片刻，最终再次点头，“是的。”  
救护车重重地叹了口气，抬起手捏住了自己的鼻梁，竖起另一只手掌让药师保持安静。  
他打开自己的通讯台，短暂的忙音后对方很快接起通讯。  
“警车？对，我需要你过来一下。”救护车一边说，一边瞥向站在原地低着头的药师，“医疗中心……对，我的医疗室。有些事情我要告诉你，跟科考队有关。……对，和爵士也有关，尽快。”

“这太神奇了。”感知器又一次发出感叹。  
爵士数了一下，这是他这两天来听到的第八十四遍。自从他提示感知器到建筑墙上的纹路里寻找线索后，感知器就像是打开了一扇新世界的大门，整天扑在那些连成一线的纹路上，连补给都得爵士塞到他脸上才舍得停下片刻。  
“所以。”兼职护卫队长垮着肩，不抱希望地第八十三次问道，“你能从中找到我们出去的路吗？”  
“是的——”感知器答，但爵士立刻意识到他其实根本还没有听到自己的提问，看他下一秒那突然回过神的表情，“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”  
“你能从中找到我们出去的路吗？”第八十四次，爵士不禁觉得自己的耐心真是太好了，说真的，要不是这样他也不定能受得了警车的龟毛。  
感知器点了点头，爵士的压缩泵雀跃地跳了一下，但是下一秒他又摇了摇头。  
这两秒像是坐了个过山车。  
“这些纹路——用更恰当的方式描述的话，它们是某种文字，某种我还不能解读的文字。我可以肯定它们包含着具体的意义，并且很有可能是指导路线的文字，像是我们在路口放置文字标识这条道前往什么地方——之类的。”感知器以一种充满憧憬的语气对爵士介绍道，“如果我能破解这种文字，它一定能帮助我了解更多知识。”  
有时爵士忍不住会想到，一定正是这种时刻都像是刚刚步入领域的初学者态度才让感知器始终能走在一切科技的前沿，但这对现状毫无益处：他们消耗不起更多时间了，剩余的补给额度早已经在警戒线下。  
“教授，我们的时间……”爵士忍不住插嘴，欲言又止。  
感知器看着他，点了点头：“是的，我知道，我们没有更多时间了。”  
从他嘴里听到这句话让爵士忍不住松了口气，但转念一想这等于他们又回到了原地，毫无进展，对如何离开这里也毫无头绪。  
以爵士的性格，他绝不会就这样束手就擒，坐以待毙，他也不会只寄望感知器。早在爵士意识到自己一行人被困住的时候，他就已经把自己手下的一部分干员派了出去，现在差不多正是时候。  
爵士希望他能听到一点好消息。  
另一边感知器又回到了他对纹路的解读工作中，即使现在的进度并不好，但研究工作里没人能保证下一秒会发生什么。如果他对文字的破解惊喜地出现了重大突破，这对改善现状同样能有帮助。  
但不久之后感知器就决定暂时将这些东西放一放了。  
爵士的干员回来了，也有一部分没有回来。回来的干员之中，几乎没有一个人身上没有伤势。科研队暂时驻扎的这一小片空间突然被浓郁的能量液气味充斥，到处都是回到驻地后拆开临时补丁进一步处理伤势的人。  
这印证了爵士心中一直以来隐隐的不安：这里并不安全。  
可是为什么？  
之前的冒险队没有遭遇任何危险。这次的科考队，此前也没有发现任何危险的迹象，直到他们发现自己被困的那一刹那，安全和危险陡然划分出了一条清晰的界限。  
爵士的直觉再次告诉他这当中一定有什么问题。  
“其他人呢？还没有回来的。”爵士询问起来，干员们的脸色让他忍不住沉下了转换炉，“发生了什么？”  
“我们找到了这个。”  
其中的几个干员各自从子空间里取出了一块金属，看起来像是同一个物体上拆分下来的不同部分。  
“这又是什么？你们从哪儿找到它的？”  
感知器被爵士叫来的时候一头雾水，但他很快就循着上头的纹路将它们拼组了起来，变成了一个完整的八面体。当最后一个部件被推进卡槽发出咔的咬合声后，整个八面体上所有的纹路都亮了起来。它自发地悬浮起来，稳稳地停在了感知器的手心里。几秒钟后，伴随着一道从纹路上扩散出来的淡绿色广播，所有人都听到了一段声音，音调听起来像是警告，但在场没有人能听懂那是什么意思。  
“伊庀斯……这是什么？这太神奇了！”感知器下意识地又一次发出惊叹。  
第八十五遍？爵士麻木地计数，他此时所考虑只有一件事：这个用他的干员火种换来的东西最好有用。

“我要跟你们一起去。”救护车坚持道，丝毫不退让地看着警车。  
“救护车。”警车此时的表情大约是头疼，他痛苦地扶着自己的额头，“你自己都说了那有危险，你一个既没有格斗程序也没有探索程序的医疗者，你跟去做什么？感知器已经在那里了，我不能把你也扯进去了。”  
“我必须去。”警车说的很有道理，他一向如此，以最大化的考虑，但救护车并不想在这件事上妥协。  
药师告诉他，他们发现的遗迹是座监狱，建造的时间远早于药师现在能记起来的部分。它看起来安全，很可能仅仅是因为大半的建筑都已经损毁，部署其中的防御系统也相应被损毁。但这一次的科研队带着更深入研究的目的，势必会往保存更完好的地方去，那他们就很可能会遇到一些独立运转的区域性防御系统——仍然在正常工作。  
[只要看好写着的警告，不要乱碰明确要求不可以触碰的东西，就不会有危险。]药师如是说，[但是，我想这个时代应该已经没有人认识神铸文的雕刻体了，所以他们很有可能触发警戒。]他停顿了一会儿，又如是补充，[一旦有一个防御系统被激活，就会激活整个建筑，所有的出入口会在几秒钟内彻底关闭，从内部根本不可能重新打开。]  
“我有我必须去的理由。”救护车说。  
药师说他知道怎么从外面打开建筑。救护车现在不在乎他是怎么知道的，但如果真的像他说的那样，这可能是困在里面的人唯一的出路。救护车并不想赌这是什么药师为了引起他注意而耍的花招——感知器是他的朋友，警车也是他的朋友，爵士是警车最信赖的人，也是救护车的朋友。  
药师以为他们觉得自己活在一个真善美的世界里，但他们都知道在这个社会里还有人可以相互信赖是一件多么不容易的事情。  
“别浪费时间了，警车，快点。”救护车抓起急救箱，“我们得隐秘行动，别让议会发现不对劲，尤其是御天敌。感知器有事情不希望他知道。”  
警车看着他，长久地，最终点了点头。  
一行五个人，除了警车和救护车，还有漂移和警车手下的两个警员——原本要在酒吧里介绍的轮罩盖和减震杆。  
夜色笼罩了整个塞伯坦，恒星的光线被遮蔽了起来，不过很快，天空就会重新点亮。到时候，就又是另一个和往常没什么不同的日循。


	8. Chapter 8

感知器从未有如此感谢过自己把最新的实验样品和成果随身携带的习惯，并托他一位对空间技术有着极深了解的朋友之福，他的随身子空间大得足够能装下天火的手提箱。  
这让他能现场完成一次对精灵石的唤醒。  
爵士干员们带回来的东西组合后，唰地点亮了这片靠应急灯和机体源灯维持微弱照明的空间。感知器研究了片刻，突然捧着它，在碎石和瓦砾中找出一块相对平整的石块——它原本应该是某一部分墙面——作为临时的工作平面，又拜托附近的两位干员挪了挪位置。  
当他把天火专用的大号手提箱从子空间里扒拉出来咣地扔到石面上时，几乎周围所有的目光都转了过来，然后齐刷刷地变成“这渣的是从哪里掏出来了”的尖锐质问，以至于站在感知器一步半外的爵士不得用目光挨个警告他们别窥探不该窥探的东西。等所有干员都夹着尾巴把视线挪走之后，爵士侧过头，假装自己漫不经心在走神，藏在目镜后的光镜一秒都没离开感知器的动作。  
好在感知器以旁若无人闻名，他把注意力集中到手里的东西上后就不再注意周围的情况。尽管感知器也听不懂那段音频的含义，但有些东西却可以通过他长久累积的经验做出快速和大概的判断。  
记得感知器有一个空间科技方面的专家朋友吗？  
当那块八面体在感知器的手中漂浮起来的一瞬间，他立刻就意识到：这很有可能是一个微型空间胶囊。  
关于微型空间的理论，直到感知器离开中央研究院之前，都还停留在可能性的理论探讨上。它的理论基础建立在塞伯坦人自带的子空间之上。  
子空间只是一种通俗的说法，它的另一个名字叫做亚空间，意指这个空间作为塞伯坦人生活、生存、存在的这一空间的附属层次而存在。现代空间技术早已破解了亚空间的存在方式：更高维——每一个点都可能连接着一个大小无限的亚空间，甚至很可能在同一个点内有无数个重叠的亚空间，只是必须通过不同的方式才能准确定位其中的某一个亚空间。塞伯坦人天生能够使用一个独属于自己的亚空间，就像换气和摄取能源并将之转化为自己的动力一样自然而然。当一些拥有运输空间的机体变形时，他们不会把自己运输舱里的东西丢得到处都是，而是将它们直接收纳进自己的子空间。  
这是火种源赐予塞伯坦人的天赋。  
但是，时至今日科学家都还没能彻底破解其中如何定位亚空间的奥秘，更别提如何自己创造一个亚空间，甚至如何保证亚空间之间不会互相干扰和互相重叠等等。  
微型空间胶囊的设计愿想就建立在这么一个尚未被解释的技术上，其最终结果是制造出一个装置、机器，或者形象地形容为胶囊，使其能够与一个特定的亚空间，无论大小，准确而稳定的相连。  
有趣的地方在于，由于空间本身相互之间的排斥力，当稳定通道成功打开的时候，这个装置——如果足够轻盈和微小——它将漂浮起来，和周围的其他物体维持适当的距离，以保证空间连接口的稳定。  
就像感知器得到的这个八面体一样。  
基于这种互斥，还有科学家提出了以空间斥力为动力的引擎，但那都是题外话和后话了。  
感知器来不及感叹尚且存在于理论之中得东西为何会在这里直接出现实物，也来不及细想制造它的人是如何让它能够被拆分为一小块一小块的部件，却不影响其整体组合功能。但他知道这个八面体里一定有一个重大发现在等着他，并且他希望这个重大发现能帮助他们走出这里。  
至于为什么要取天火的手提箱——因为他已经打开了那个空间，并且发现空旷的亚空间中央，唯独漂浮了一枚眼熟的石头。  
纯黑色的外表，带着尖锐却有让人感到厚重的棱边，零星镶嵌着一抹红色矿石，像是烧透了的碳化合物皲裂外壳之下闷燃的火光，又像是漆黑天幕里的几点流星。  
看起来甚至有些危险。  
它和感知器拿给救护车的那一枚完全不同，但是感知器能够分辨，它们本质一定是同样的东西。  
他想碰个运气。  
通过这种方式刚刚唤醒的小精灵不会拥有自己完整的记忆和意识，感知器要赌“他”同样会对唤醒他的人表示友好，再赌“他”会知道如何带他们离开这里——哪怕只是认识字都行。  
别太吃惊。本质上所有的科学家其实都是赌棍，在一千万次失败里赌千万分之一渺茫的成功机会，更何况是其中长久以来的佼佼者。  
另一方面，在感知器的内心里，他隐隐已经确信雕刻在遗迹内部的纹路，陌生文字，就是救护车曾在第一份报告里向他提起过的“神之语言”——它们看起来实在是太过于纯粹了。它仅仅是直线和直线的组合，并且连成同一条线，让人第一时间想到的不是字，而是塞伯坦表面复杂的地面刻线。  
已经进行过无数次操作的感知器娴熟地将那些金属液体混合配置到一起，依着特殊的顺序使它们产生反应，复杂的金属组合式在感知器的处理器里奔腾。  
直到一个恰当的时机，感知器从八面体的中间猛地打开了它。八面体分成了两个一模一样的四棱锥，在它们相对的中间，原本储藏在亚空间中的精灵石漂浮于在现实空间之中，感知器伸出手就把它取了下来。  
松开手后八面体就自动合拢，回到先前浑然一体的状态。感知器手持精灵石开始下一步，突然尴尬地意识到自己没有合适的载体平台——就像救护车的急救箱。  
“爵士，请帮我一个忙。”感知器不得不开口求助，“我需要一个，随便什么东西，只要它有一定的计算空间和储存空间就行——哦不，尽量大些，还要有一个随便什么水平的智能系统。”  
爵士装作自己刚刚回过神的样子，装模作样地询问情况，然后再装模作样地去周围询问干员。  
感知器维持着进行到一半的动作，直到爵士回来。  
他递给他一把狙击枪。  
感知器用震惊的镜角余光扫了一眼爵士，换来爵士一个无奈的耸肩：“符合你要求的只有这个了。这上面有一个辅助狙击手测算环境进行瞄准的程序，算是智能的。”  
“行吧，放到桌上。”感知器现在是箭在弦上不得不发，他的手臂受不了这么长时间维持同一个动作，但是任何震荡都有可能毁掉他手里的试剂。  
爵士再次回到一旁假装自己没有在看也没有在听地密切关注感知器的一切举动，科学家难得表演一回——他简直看不懂里面的科学道理，就像是在看一场让人摸不着头脑的魔术。  
突然，那颗石头从感知器的手心里消失了，狙击枪上似乎闪过了一道黑色还带着点红的暗光，但随后爵士就开始怀疑自己是不是看错了，因为那把狙击枪没有一丝一毫的变化。  
另一旁感知器也没有急着起身，他正在和刚刚苏醒的精灵进行最初的沟通。  
这一回，他想他“大概”是赌赢了。

爵士临走之前，作为以防万一，把遗迹的地点坐标交给了警车。从规章制度上来说，这得算是严重违规，被人知道爵士透露科考队和保密地点的坐标，他得吃不了兜着走。  
但这只是个保险，警车的保密级别并不比任何地方的保密协议宽松，却没想到真的派上了用场。  
根据早先的探索报告，遗迹来自至少三十层以下的地壳甲板层。由于这个深度已经远远超出了赛博坦人的活动范围，进入星球的核心，所以直到最近一次的大规模甲板层变动，它才随着一整块甲板的上浮，进入到了探测范围中。  
即便如此，它依然深藏在三层甲板之下，隐藏在第四层甲板中的一处黑暗的夹缝里，没有掌握准确坐标的人很难发现遗迹，它被人发现纯粹是一次误打误撞的意外。  
但哪怕是掌握了坐标的人，也很难找到下降的通道入口。  
警车根据爵士留下的坐标找到了大致区域，他要组织一次简易的拦网搜索才能找到具体位置。警员减震杆和轮罩盖的变形形态都是高速摩托，机动性和搜索范围都很大，加上警车自己，这不会花掉太多时间。  
而在他们搜索出一个结果的之前，救护车只能留在一个——随便什么地方等待。  
漂移被警车指派留下来保护他。  
“我不需要。”救护车的脸色并不好看，他几乎是立刻就开始抗议，“这里很安全，我不需要有人保护我。”  
“离开铁堡没有什么地方是安全的，哪怕是铁堡有时候也不安全。漂移可以应付突发状况。”  
“我自己就可以。”救护车快速地扫了一眼漂移，心里觉得他东张西望的样子看起来就像是第一次离开铁堡，看到非居住区的赛博坦的样子，“我不相信他。我甚至不知道你为什么要把他带出来。”  
“就这么决定了，我们没时间浪费。“警车直接忽视了他的所有问题，扭头对两名警员下达指令，“减震杆去东侧，轮罩盖去西侧，有什么发现就到中间来找我。”  
“我们很快就回来，医生，不会让你和他单独呆太久的——”减震杆说，然后是轮罩盖，“——好好享受你们短暂的二人时光吧，不要浪费了。”  
“我已经给过你们命令了！”警车略微抬高声音呵斥了一声自己的属下，两辆摩托立刻嘻嘻哈哈地甩出两个半圆飞驰而去。  
救护车的表情几乎是绿的。  
眼看着他们走远，警车才装模作样地代自己的两个下属道了个歉，然后也掉头变形离开。  
这时，漂移才刚从在周围闲逛的状态拿了一个不知道什么东西的块状物在手里，一副完全不知道发生了什么的表情走回来。  
救护车看了他一眼，突然切换出一个和善的医生笑容，拍了拍手边的急救箱：“漂移？我应该告诉过你之后要到医疗中心复诊——既然你现在在帮警车做事，我就有义务进一步检查你的状况，免得你给他惹出什么麻烦来。”他示意漂移靠近，然后一把扣住跑车的肩甲，笑容更加和善：“增压器戒了吗？”  
漂移的冷凝液唰地就下来了。

不久之前，他们出发之前。  
“那么。”救护车关闭了通讯台，警车已经知道了情况的严重性，剩下的事情他会安排好。他做了个内部深呼吸，然后再次将自己的视线放回药师身上。  
药师现在看起来……像是受到了一些伤害。  
刚才的几个问题，救护车知道它们甚至不能算是问题。他用了几近肯定的语气，涉及的内容事实一次比一次刻薄，毒辣，毫不留情。他承认这是故意的，他希望这样能让药师放弃用夸大其辞的方式来吸引他的注意力。声称自己罪大恶极和他的朋友陷入危险，都是非常严重的，开不得玩笑的事情。无论何时这都极其愚蠢，但他没想到药师竟然真的全部承认了下来。  
救护车没有天真到以为他说是，就真的全都如所说，感知器提醒过关于记忆的事。  
正是因为一直以来试图直接完成的尝试都失败了，感知器才会退而求其次地寻求救护车的帮助，以期能够缓慢地从获取不完整的信息到获取完整的信息。  
因此药师表现出来的，更多的是他的态度。  
这个态度让救护车再次审视药师所说的一切，以及审视自己是否应该相信他所说的。如果万一他确实漏掉了什么，什么他不知道，药师却注意到了，但没办法明说的，或是药师也不知道，纯粹是直觉的东西。  
与警车共事的人有时会被他一起带偏，会过于专注捕捉线索而忽略掉一些其实并没有因果联系但确实存在的事情，也正是因为如此爵士才一直备受警车的信赖——他就是关于直觉可靠性的正面例证。  
就连感知器都相信爵士的直觉。  
救护车最终决定给出一个机会，所以他拨通了警车的通讯，告诉他有不好的事情发生。  
如果整个事情最终证明只是虚惊一场，救护车会直接把急救箱还给感知器。哪怕药师有再大的能耐，能再化解多少次像这次的金属分解菌感染的危急事态，这件事过去之后他都已经证明了他不值得信任。  
如果药师说中了，不仅他们可以救回感知器和爵士，而且——  
“跟我说说那个监狱，药师。”救护车说，气尾是向下压去的，“不管你想起多少，哪怕是不能确定的也行，尽可能多，当然越详细越好——还有你自己。在我们找到遗迹之前，你都还有时间可以慢慢整理。然后把它们告诉我，我会选择其中有用的部分。”  
“我……”药师绞起手，“我明白了。”  
他看来需要一点时间，救护车想，他也确实需要一点时间。  
他们都需要一点时间。


	9. Chapter 9

孤独。  
唯有这一个词能够形容。  
那是无尽漫长的、毫无目的的漂浮和游荡。  
在这个世界里没有上下，没有前后，没有左右，也没有过去和未来，甚至没有此时此刻。  
这种困境下，甚至会怀疑自身是否真的存在，牵而引出的下一个问题将是终极：意识究竟如何产生。  
科学家会告诉你那是无数点和触的传递，有和无的闭合，以超出想象的数量级形成的庞然大物，千万种神机妙算的巧合促成这一概念；而神论者则要简单得多，一句“神的恩赐”足以解释万物。  
如果既不是科学家也不是神论者，那么还有最后一个解释方式：存在即为合理。  
只要存在还没有消亡，它就会一直存在。  
这是个死循环。  
所以，他们找到了一个方法，把“存在”本身囚禁了起来，让“存在”在无尽的孤独里自行怀疑自己的“存在”，以此令“存在”消亡。

[我存在，所以我合理。]  
[你简直不讲道理。]感知器气得处理器运算迟钝，这对他来说简直不可思议，[这根本不符合客观规律。]  
[你懂的规律还不够这个世界全部规则的万分之一——等等，噢，我们快到了。看前面，那个‘——’的符号——抱歉，墙上那个三角形的位置，就是那里。]  
[我听得懂。]感知器没好气地哼道，然后带着爵士和他的干员们往被指出的方向走过去。短短的一段路里感知器无数次怀疑自己为什么要打开那个八面体，但是现在那杆狙击枪仍然被他背在身后。  
刚刚获得形体的“小精灵”悠闲地坐在科学家肩头镜筒的最高点上，翘着他的腿，脚尖一点一点，悠然自得。他像是在自己家里一样给这帮迷失者带路，而且为了证明他的能耐，他还给感知器展示过两回“不听话”的下场。  
一支无辜的枪在爵士半信不信随手一抛的瞬间，被空气中看不见的切割线划成了最大不超过手指头的碎片，再坚固的配件都一视同仁。  
另一个例证则更可怕，他们至今没找到那块金属到哪儿去了——它就这么在一个突然撕开的黑洞里凭空消了个失。如果不是旁边的人反应够快，连做实验的人都要被引力扯进去一起失踪。  
爵士的干员们向他证实了其余没能回来的人都去了哪。  
大抵就是这样。  
感知器在那面有着“三角形”标记的墙前停下，摸着下巴开始沉思。  
[你确定它在这里？]  
[如果那些傻子没有乱改我的设计图，它就在这儿。控制核心，哦，还有出去的密道。]  
感知器敏锐地抓到了重点。  
[你的设计图。这个设施是你设计的？]  
小精灵“哈”了一声。  
[这不是你要关心的事情，亲爱的教授，现在把你的手放上去——它应该能识别‘我’的代码，当然，也是‘你’的代码。毕竟我们现在是一样的了，你说是不是？]  
[别那么叫我。]  
感知器重重地换了口气，伸手摁上墙壁。  
“一样”，这解释起来很复杂。  
幸好爵士早就养成了少对感知器提问题的习惯，或者说教训。

“所有被储存起来的人，或者说意识，都是一颗孤星。”药师解释说，他说的很慢，一句一顿，给了救护车慢慢理解他每一句话的时间，“我们被从自己的机体里剥离出来，废弃的机体被抛弃或者用作它用——而我们被编码，放进一个像那样的储存器里。那是个特制的道具，只有制作它的人知道其中的原理，我只能告诉你它的用途。”  
救护车点头示意他在听，他的手上仍在处理一些小的调试。医生并非吓唬漂移，他的机体亏损太大，后续的维护比起维修更重要。看在警车的份上，他这么说，不过显然还有一点医德的因素敦促着救护车。  
好吧，是很多。他没法置之不理。  
“其实被储存起来的不是数据或者信息，而是‘存在’。”药师继续说道，“而为了将这种抽象的概念保存下来，制作的人想到了一个非常另辟蹊径的方式：制造出一个独立的维度、空间，专门适应对应的‘存在’。你看到的那个储存器，你说的‘精灵石’，其实储存的是空间和维度的坐标以及联络方式。至于现在，其实你才是那个储存器，你是我和这个世界联系的唯一节点，但我依然处在另一个维度里。这个药箱，它锁定了你的核心码，而我有对它加以改造的权限，它仍然只是个工具。如果你希望的话，或许你还有机会把我放到别的什么平台上去，只要找到方法。”  
这解释了一些问题，譬如为什么只有救护车能和药师对话，但着手将他安置到搭载平台——那个急救箱上的感知器却不行。还有诸如为什么别人看不到药师，以及药师为什么只能触碰救护车却碰不到别人……等等。尽管这个说法让救护车感到浑身不舒服，再说，任谁被说是个道具恐怕都不会太舒心。  
“在我的那个时候，有三种人会被储存起来。志愿者，罪人和真正的恶棍，无一例外都是很有能力的人——希望你别觉得我是在自吹自擂。”药师扑棱了一下机翼，虽然加了前一句说明，但他本人显然对此很骄傲，“储存器的制作方式一直以来都只掌握在一个人手里，我现在还想不起来他是谁，以后有机会我会告诉你的。关于我自己，三向重组式金属分解菌只是其中之一，其中最不值得一提的‘一’。”  
救护车没有给药师任何回馈，他拍了拍半跪在地上，后背对着他的前黑户，让他侧过身。他已经处理完了这一部分，接下来要检修他的引擎。  
不知是不是救护车的错觉，漂移看起来总有点儿悉听尊便、逆来顺受的意思，警车也说他是那种只要给钱什么都干的渣滓混蛋。或许这是漂移在末路大街学会的生存方式，能让他活下来，但这本身并不是件好事。  
好在药师也有点儿沉浸在自己的叙事里，并不寻求救护车的反应。  
“我是第二种，大概。他们说我杀了人，很多人。我从来没离开过医学院和实验室，我想不起来具体是怎么回事——但是你看，我被关起来了。”  
[他们是谁？]救护车抽空问。  
药师似乎努力回忆了一下。  
“……我想，大概是领袖，还是议会？和你们现在的没什么两样，实话说，若非我自己亲眼所见，我甚至不敢相信。”  
[把这个先放一放。你为什么知道这些？]他问的是关于储存器，“精灵石”的信息。  
“我不知道。”药师答得干脆，然后补充道，“我的意思是，我不知道这些。但是你问我的时候，我就知道了。”  
[行吧。]救护车咂了下嘴，手底下用力一拍，漂移的肩甲护甲“咔”的一声卡回原位，严丝合缝，“你应该跑得很快，臭小子，你有全速跑过吗？”  
漂移摇了摇头。药师在一旁识相地闭上了嘴，知道救护车听他讲故事的时间已经过去了。  
“下次可以试试，依我测算出来的功率，你全速从这块平原的这头跑到那头，大约只要我们等在这里的时间的三分之一。”  
“你是说警车他们去的太久了？”漂移站起身。  
“我现在差不多能明白警车有那么多哨子，为什么偏偏选你洗白了。”  
救护车说的话总是听起来不像是在夸人，漂移点头不是，摇头也不是，只能低头。  
“我联系不上警车，轮罩盖和减震杆也不在线上。”  
[看那边，救护车，看那边——]药师突然跳到了他的肩上，抓着医生的接收器让他转头，[那是你那三个朋友吗？]  
救护车看得更往后些，在警车的身后还有好几台陌生的机体，更糟的是他们之间的距离正在极快地缩短。  
“这可真是及时。”救护车往后退了半步，紧张地侧过身。  
漂移挡到医生面前，尽管他手里也没什么武器，可能连警车都没想到他们会遭到埋伏——在这么一个荒无人烟的地方。  
通讯台里进了一段异常的电波，滋啦滋啦的杂音里警车的声音硬是靠着分贝数凸显出自身：“快跑，漂移，带救护车走！这不是我们能对付的，后面还有更多——往铁堡的方向去！他们不敢追得太近！”  
救护车立刻理解了警车的意思，但敌人接近的速度实在太快，很显然就算是全速的漂移也来不及跑远，更何况还要带上他一个非战斗单位。  
更重要的是，救护车不可能把警车和其他人留在这里，自己却逃走。

[你真是我见过最有意思的人，亲爱的教授。]  
[承蒙夸奖，以及别那么叫我。]  
感知器被折腾得神经衰弱，他愿意面对一个不断失败的实验一整个月相循环，也好过这家伙在他的耳边一直得啵。  
爵士带着两个干员，举着他们找到的几盏火花灯，走在感知器和其他人的前面，小心地打探着情况。  
跟在他后头的感知器拎着一提形状古怪的箱子，既不是手提箱也不是任何现有的容器外形，它就是一个形状古怪的容器。这是他在那扇打开的隐藏门后找到的，从一整房间堆积的乱七八糟的东西里，他的“小精灵”说这是唯一有价值的东西。  
[里面都是存储器，各种存储器，你想知道的和想要的东西，最重要的，基本上都在里面。]他这么说，一点都没有刻意潜藏的秘密可能会被人拆穿的担忧。换个角度说，这些都不是他的秘密，他可没把这些当作不可见人的东西。  
于是感知器就把它带上了，爵士则找了几盏灯。从密室里出来后是一条极长的通道，小精灵说它通向一个逃脱口。  
[整个防御系统只有这么一个漏洞，我更喜欢管它叫后门。]他趴在感知器的肩上，科学家相对平圆的装甲板看来让他非常中意，他快把感知器身上能搁下他这么大一个东西的地方都躺了个遍，唯独不乐意回枪里呆着。他翻了个身，躺在科学家脖颈边一个恰到好处的凹槽里，伸手拍拍他的接收器：[本来这是我留着自己用的安全所，可惜的是我压根儿没用上它就被人抄了底——说真的，我可真没想到我还有被放出来的这一天，还以为要在那里面呆到世界毁灭呢。]  
[你好像记得很多东西。]感知器根本不想跟他在同一个话题上继续下去，但是他也不擅长扯开话题。  
[哦……你在意这个？]小精灵又换了个姿势，越躺越开心的样子，[嗯，不如，亲爱的教授，你先跟我说说你们是怎么被困在这里的呗？]  
[我不知道。]感知器硬邦邦地回答。  
[那你们还有别人一起进来了么？]  
[别人？]感知器困惑了一瞬，[没有，只有我们这一支队伍。]  
[没有其他人，那是谁触发了防御系统？]小精灵笑起来，又拍了拍他，[你真的很有趣，亲爱的教授。]  
[你到底要怎样才能不那么叫我？]  
[那么你打算什么时候承认我呢？]  
[承认你，什么。]  
[明知故问，亲爱的。]  
[不，我们不一样。]  
[我们当然一样，你知道，你自己感受过了。]  
[那只是因为你——]  
“找到了！”爵士回过头，高兴之情溢于言表，“教授，我们找到出去的路了！”  
通道的尽头有一条轨道，轨道的尽头停着一台破旧的穿梭舱，差不多刚好能把这儿所有人都装上。墙壁上的花纹在不久之前，对感知器而言还是天文，现在已经能简单识别。  
“是紧急逃脱口。”感知器向爵士肯定道，临时护卫队长顿时看起来更加高兴了。科研官半是终于结束了的松懈半是不堪重负的疲惫，他掂了掂手里的箱子和背上的枪，停顿了几秒决定还是再搭理一下意兴索然的家伙，[我们的问题晚点再说，Percy。]


	10. Chapter 10

“发生了什么？”  
每个醒来的人的第一个问题都是如此，因而也没有人能解答他们的问题，他们只能面面相觑。  
救护车期待了一秒药师，但当他彻底下线的时候，小精灵也失去了和这个世界的链接，只能对他的困惑报以耸肩。  
救护车记得他们遭到了袭击，警车让他们逃跑，但没成功。他们被追上了，囫囵包圆，那些身份不明的人粗鲁地用枪托凿掉了所有人的武器和救护车的急救箱。药师提前躲了起来，他对自己能在这种场合下起到的作用保有非常清醒的认识。  
救护车的后脖子挨了一下，他被迫跪到地上，抱着头，那些人一点儿都没有手下留情。他在一片混乱中尽可能尝试保护自己，同时担忧其他人的情况，尤其是警车。  
“杀了他们。”他听到有一个像是领头人的声音说道，“我们不能被人发现。”  
“这个医生怎么办？”  
“也杀了。”  
“可是他好像是那个很有名的……”  
“我们的计划不能走漏出去，其他的事情都可以另外解决。杀了他。”  
死亡临头，救护车再次尝试挣扎，但收效甚微。医疗单位和战斗单位的差距并不体现在力量上，而是技巧和心狠手辣的程度。救护车被补上来的又一枪托砸得几乎直接保护性下线，受到震荡的脑模块发出刺耳的警报。他努力偏过头想要看清摁着他的人，但最终只模糊地瞥到一个眼熟的黑色标记，非常眼熟，甚至让他一瞬间就联想到了不久之前。  
硬邦邦地枪支被顶到了他的脑袋上，保险打开的声音通过固体震荡清楚地传到了他的接收器里。  
救护车怕死吗？这一刻他甚至没办法思考这个，下一刻他可能就已经死了。  
然后……  
然后发生了爆炸。  
如果那是爆炸的话，救护车不确定的想，他什么都没看到，但那个声音听起来像是爆炸。  
这能解释为什么他们在一片狼籍中醒来，但却不能解释为什么他们完好无损，而之前抓住他们、占尽上风的人却肢残尸碎地躺在他们周围。  
这根本没法解释。  
空气中浓郁的能量液和冷却液混合的气味简直让人作呕，即便是救护车也不想在这儿多呆。只有警车捏着鼻子去检查尸体的状况。几乎没有搏斗痕迹，大多数人都是在毫无反抗的情况下被一击毙命。他从尸体里拽出来几枚被击碎的变形齿轮和脑模块，个个都有着标准的碎裂纹路。  
“固体子弹，穿进去的角度相当精准，枪手是个很老练的……杀人犯。”警车说，“他很熟悉这些东西的位置，否则就是有穿透装置。”  
不同的机体内部的结构分布区分非常大，救护车也不能保证自己一眼就能看出所有机体的准确结构。警车的神色凝重，在城市外的荒野里发现有这样的人存在，而且还笼罩在重重迷雾之中，更别提军部那帮人说不定还对此一无所知，这三样没有一条是好消息。  
“至少他对我们没有恶意？”漂移也醒了，他帮不上什么忙，之前也没起到什么作用——唯独护甲的破损程度看起来是众人之中最严重的。  
救护车因此多看了他两眼，伤痕不是他自己弄上去的，但也都只是看着严重的表面伤，于是他又把注意力挪开了。  
“警车，你们在哪遇到这些人的？他们是谁？”  
“我也不知道，他们就那样突然出现了……该死，这是怎么回事？”警车停下了检查尸体的动作，“所有可能有身份标识的位置都被故意刮花了！”  
救护车留神着漂移的反应，出身自末路大街的前混混非常不着痕迹地挪动了一下脚步，就在警车话音落下的时候，似乎是紧张。  
警车并没有看到，他失望地扔掉手里的碎片，抓了一把地面上的铁屑蹭掉手指上的液体，非常顺便地随口问道：“漂移，你有没有看到什么东西？像是标志……”  
“没有。”现顾问答得不假思索，“他们围着我的时候，我根本没办法抬头。”  
警车又回头去问自己的下属，减震杆和轮罩盖也没能提供什么线索。  
“先把这事儿放一放。”救护车吸了口气，突然站出来打断警车，他皱着眉角，“我们还有更紧要的事情，感知器和爵士还在遗迹里。”  
警车猛地收住了声。  
“跟我来，我知道他们在哪儿。”救护车叹了口气，一条发自感知器的消息孤零零地在他的通讯台里躺着，时间戳显示着它已经被接受方忽略了很久。消息传到的时候，救护车还处在下线状态，他本来应该在上线的第一时间就把它广播出来，但……现在也还不晚。

“你不给警车发个消息吗？”感知器问爵士。他正摆弄着手里的狙击枪，想要把它改造得更适合携带一些，科学家背着枪进城怎么看也有点儿不那么合适。其他人看不见的小精灵照例在他的身上自己寻找合适的地方躺下，斜着眼睨他手头的动作，不时出声，感知器再照着他说的方式去改动。  
真是难以置信。感知器发现自己居然已经开始习惯这种状况了。  
爵士坐在离他不远的另一块岩石上，摆弄着从遗迹里带出来的提灯。离开遗迹后它就不再发光了，像是用光了储存的能量，但他总觉得比起能量耗尽，它更像是被拔了插头——失去了能量源。听到感知器的问题，他摇头回答：“那不符合规定。”  
感知器奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“我是说，不是以工作理由。”科研官咔啦一下把枪管卸了下来。动作在爵士看来相当生硬，但没错误，他不禁多看了两眼。感知器浑然不觉地继续，“你不应该给他报个平安吗？”  
“没那必要。”爵士说，话音里带了一丝笑意，“这根本不影响什么，警车那种人——你知道他。没必要。”  
感知器看不穿他护目镜下的表情，不过他也知道这不用再问了。  
现在除了等似乎也没什么别的可做的事情。  
一离开遗迹的范围，感知器的通讯台就开始疯狂收到消息，从一开始救护车例行发送给他的医疗档案，到后来从研究所其他研究员那边发来的进度报告和询问，再到最后来自天火和救护车清一色的询问。数量之多，感知器的通讯台响了好一阵，以至于他不得不先把整个模块重新启动，之后才能正常浏览。感知器查看了所有消息，回复了两条。  
一条给天火，感知器告诉他这边的科考结束了，他很快就回去。没有提及他们遇到的危险，也没有说为什么现在才回消息。  
另一条给救护车，包括了坐标和大致的景物描述，方便他们找到自己。救护车发来的消息里提到了他和警车的行动，相互未免错过，或者再有什么别的危险，爵士做主决定就地等待。  
爵士的干员们零零散散地在周围的空地上歇息，交谈的声音很少，淡淡的阴云笼罩在他们头顶。  
从应急通道出逃的路径只有一张单程车票，那台破旧的穿梭机在经历了整段旅程后，如约将满载乘客送至地表，随后当场寿终正寝，散架成了一团废铁。还没等被弹出穿梭机的乘客们从天翻地覆的眩晕中回过神来，沉重的坍塌声和地面的振动便紧随而至。  
[噢，我忘了说了。]小精灵轻描淡写，[我设计了自毁程序，启动逃生装置就会同时启动自毁。那个建筑现在应该已经彻底不复存在了，不用想着回去了。]  
很难说他是不是故意忘记说。  
当时感知器的处理器里一片空白，穿梭机离开的路程太过颠簸，根本不合适一个科学家。他甚至没有力气去遗憾随之消失的，可能存在的知识、技术和其他什么东西，等他能够慢慢计算损失的时候，再来心疼时，连坍塌激起的尘埃都已经平复了。  
“他们的火种会得到安息的。”爵士只说了这么一句，没有再多说。  
他说的他们是指没有和队伍一起离开遗迹的干员，从一开始情况变得不对，他们离开侦查后就没有再回来。  
冷血吗？有点儿。但爵士很清楚他们不可能还活着，因此根本没有提及任何等待的话题，他的其他干员们，都是他的老部下也很清楚这一点。  
只是感伤不可被忽略。  
感知器当时选择性地忽略了小精灵在他接收器边发出的嘲笑声。这家伙和救护车那儿的根本不一样，感知器一开始就发现了这一点。  
聊了几句，狙击枪的改造已经完成得七七八八，感知器用掌根拍了一下手里的狙击枪，一块非常细小的零件从里面弹了出来。他捏起那块儿零件，用工具剪折了几下，又重塞回去。  
爵士轻咦了一声，惊诧地看着感知器的这个动作。科学家的操作动作依然很生疏，但就是一个常见的新手错误都没有，甚至没有出现连一些老手偶尔都会犯的错误，手法标准，就像是有人在从旁指导一样。爵士很确定感知器此前没有接受过任何训练，他们相互认识很久很久了，这也远远不是他们第一次组队外出科考——感知器动作给他一种非常糟糕的感觉，这种感觉叫做不谐。  
“啊，对了。”感知器正巧抬起头，对上爵士的视线他停顿了一会儿，“怎么了？”  
“不，没什么，你说。”爵士决定把自己的问题先藏在处理器里，不难猜测这一定和感知器所谓的“小精灵”有关。  
“呃，嗯，好的，稍等。”科研官放下狙击枪，打开他从遗迹里拎出来的箱子。和那个八面体一样，它不是一个只能装下看上去那么多东西的容器，它的内部被分隔成了整齐的栅格。感知器伸手从其中一个栅格中抽出什么东西。爵士也很确定他之前根本没有检查过里面有什么，但他的动作没有停顿，像是知道自己要找什么，它在哪个位置。  
他的手里多出了一块固体物，精灵石，完整的包裹在一层半透的坚固物质里，和其他的并不一样，不裸露，但在打开外壳之前也看不出具体的长相。根据小精灵给感知器的说法，这些都是“优质品”，受到成倍的关注和保护，才会被储存在这个盒子里。他说到“优质品”时的语气很轻蔑，像是不屑，还带着一点儿厌恶。  
“我知道这不符合规定。”感知器没多解释，只是借用了爵士刚刚说过的话，然后将东西塞到他的手里，“所以我得在我们回去之前先给你，等你回去找到了合适的载体以后，给我发消息，随时都行。”  
他催促着爵士把它收起来。  
这不是感知器第一次这么做，但凡有较大数量的发现时，他总是要在它们进入被管辖的范围内之前昧掉一点儿，不能太多，最多是个样本。基本上都给了他的朋友，或是干脆压在他自己的仓库里。  
是不是很难想像“那个感知器”居然会这么做？但是，感知器做了那么久的研究，他遇到过很多事情，大都不值得说道。感知器无意离经叛道，但任谁在吃过亏之后都会长点记性。  
更何况，还有相当一部分人并不服从现在的领导者御天敌，私下认为竞天择终究会回来。  
尽管感知器并不是其中任何一派。  
他的朋友也大多不是。


End file.
